Strange A Kingdom Hearts High School
by LifeOfA-FallingStar
Summary: Axseil moves a lot and has a lot of secreats. Her past follows her to Kingdom Hearts High, Can Axel and friends change the way she loooks at life and Stop the bad guys from hurting her, What is she hidding, And who will fix this brocken heart? OC story.
1. chapter 1 New Girl Axseil

**Okay Here is Chapter 1 I hope you people enjoy this story. Okay so just to tell you I don't update on a regular basses on the same day every week some may be sooner and Others late Okay. But I will try to do the best I can to keep it constant. Enjoy All.**

**I do not own KigdomHearts. But if we wish hard I might.**

1 person

I walked down the halls remembering how I got here, and how I just knew that this place would be just like the rest. I would try to be normal but fail and I would be ignored and excluded from everything. How was this suppose to be a new star I don't get it, they said the same about all 14 other schools. Nothing will change. Nothing at all. I'll always be outcaste from society for my differentness. I remember that night so clearly. I could almost….. Touch….. It.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back A few days ago. Third person~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean we are moving _again?_" A girl shouted at her parents her dark blue striped hair going everywhere. You could see the anger in her deep Bright blue eyes. "I'm tired of moving. That's all we ever do. I can't run from this, I hate running away. I don't care that none of the people at these stupid schools like me. I just want a degree and move on with my life. I can't do what _I_ want if I don't get a chance to learn." She was clenching her fist trying to control her temper. She hated screaming at her parents even if they were fake. She wanted to be the child they always wanted but she didn't want to change herself to much, But….she was to different and the other kids wouldn't accept her she want her parents to be happy with her not the kids but all they want is for her to fit in.

"We know you hate moving so much and we are sorry. But this is an elite school you are being accepted into and they have all the stuff you wanted even some drawing classes." He mother with Light blond hair and green eyes told her. You could see no resemblance in the two. Her mother somewhat on the tall side more normal tho and she has an act for computers. Her daughter on the other hand was on the normal side and electronics hate her.

"This school will be different I just know it! You will see, you'll make plenty of friends." Said an optimistic red hair man he was taller than the mom. His eye's where a deep chocolate, again no resemblance. The girl's father was optimistic always smiling no matter what happened. He never let the bad thing in life get him down. In this way the girl was somewhat similar. She tried to find the good in every one her favorite quota is be Anne Frank "I believe no madder how cruel or mean someone is there is always a little good in them." She agreed with Anne everyone has at least a little good in them with some you just have to look deeper, but she also knew of the evil in the world and knew to never trust someone complete. She was tired of being hurt by people so she locked herself up when she could.

"I don't care! I just want to stay in one place I'm tired of moving at least at this school I have some friends." She told them her voice lessened.

"They're not your friends! Friends don't hit you every time you do something wrong or don't listen to them. They are just using you!" The mother told the poor lost girl her voice rising.

"I know this; at least they hang out with me." She took a deep breath she was tired of screaming and fighting "But this is not my decision it's yours. If you think it's best for us to move again then we will. I will not disobey you." She nodded to her parents and started to walk up stares "If you will please excuse me I would like to pack then go to sleep." She said before walking up the stairs all the way into her room. She never looked up or at her parents face she only looked at the ground.

"Axseil," her mother whispered.

"Well I think that went good. Better than last time," Her father smiled. His wife couldn't help but smile to,he seems to have the power to make everyone smile and laugh no matter what Axseil can some what do the something.

~~~~~~~~~~Present time Fist person Axel's pov. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in class being board as always. Roxas was beside me along with everyone else in the group that includes Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi.

"Hay Demy," I called to the blond hair man with a mullet.

"Yeah Ax," He asked with a smile on his face.

"What are we doing after school today?"I asked him

"There are some new people moving in next to me. I thought we could all wish them good luck and welcome them to the neighborhood," he told me.

"Sounds boring," I dead panned

"They have a daughter," Demyx sang.

"I'm in." I sated we all smiled Roxas laugh at me.

"Quite class we have a new student today." Our teacher Cloud told us, just as he said this a girl with blond hair and blue strips walk in she had amazing blue eyes. She wore black jeans with chains on them; her shirt was white with a black rose dripping blood and a smiley face on it. Her jacket was a boy jacket a nice blue color. She was carrying a book holding it close to her chest. "This is Mrs.," He looked at his clip board "Green-"

"Call me Axseil please Mr. Cloud" she stated very politely and in a quiet voice.

"What a dork" Someone in the back said.

"Do you even know what dork means?" Asked Axseil, "If you don't then you shouldn't use it."

"Why should I know what it means?" He laughs

"Mr. Cloud may I tell him what it means. I don't know if it would be allowed" She asked he merely shook his head yes. She looked back at the boy "It means a whale's penance." She stated broadly, the class busted out into laughter. She turned to Cloud "I'm sorry to have caused such a problem I will take my seat now."

He only laugh "Not a problem. Your seat is in the back of the room by the guy with Red hair."

At hearing myself be described I waved my hand not that there are very many people with red hair. She took a seat next to me I put my hand out to hers; she flinched then looks at me. I saw confusion and some deeper hidden feelings in them "The names Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

She shook my hand "Quit. Names Axseil A-X-S-E-I-L, Got it memorized?" She copied me hand gestures and all. A perfect imitation. Roxas laugh beside me; the girl smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Axel."

Roxas leaned over to her and extended his hand "I'm Roxas the boy over there that looks like me is Sora."  
She shook his hand as well "Nice to meet you as well Roxas." She smiled and nodded then turned to pay attention to the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First person Axseil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far it was just like the other schools, how boring is that? No one has made fun of me yet so that's a good start. I wasn't really paying any attention to the class for I already knew it. I study ahead that way I don't have to do a lot of work or take too much time doing it.

When class ended, just as I predicted, some kid push me into a locker and held me there. "You little brat. You insulted me in front of the class, now you're going to pay"

"I have no money you know. I didn't insult you either." I stated calmly not even losing air.

"Yes you did punk." He pushed harder into me. Still I did not react.

"It matters how you take it. You can take anything as a complement or an insult. It's your choice really."I stated. In a few minutes someone is going to come help then offer to let me sit with them at lunch because they pity me. Then they will pretend I'm not there.

"Hay let her go." Someone said from behind the guy. I looked over his shoulder to see a kid that looked like Roxas but the difference was there. So that means this is Sora.

The guy dropped me and turned around to face the kid. "And what are you going to do about it runt." He started to step forward but Sora held his ground. Then some guy with silver hair stepped in front of him

"He might not do something but I will." Said the mysterious man, guy, person.

The guy stepped back then turned to me "We will finish this later _Girl_" He turned and left jogging down the hall to get to lunch.

I would normally pick myself up and walk away after saying thank you, but this time I just sat there and put my head in between my knees. _'Everything is going just like the other schools, when will this stop?'_ I asked myself. I felt something or someone tap my shoulder. When I looked up I saw an out stretched hand. I took it and felt myself being pulled up. "Are you okay?" asked the silver hair boy in front of me.

My back slammed into the lockers as I used them for support. "Yeah happens all the time." I stated. I just lost my vision so I couldn't see right know. Slowly my vision came back. I saw that all of their friends where here know. I stayed to long. "Sorry my vision leaves me lot. I'll get out of your hair." I stated, I bowed then started to leave.

"Hay why don't you sit with us at lunch?" asked the silver haired boy whom grabbed my arm.

"Look the same thing happens at every school I go to. I don't need your pity." I shrugged then walked away

"Gezz your real friendly," Axel stated with a lot of sarcasm

"I wouldn't know." I stated.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?" Roxas asked running in front of me.

"I move a lot so when I do make friends they just use me. I'm not going to fake friendship this time. I don't feel like going through it again sorry."

"So you have never have had real friends?" The silver boy asked.

"Nope why? It doesn't really matter if you ask me. At least I want get hurt not to mention it's getting kind of boring. Any way I need to get to class." I bowed to them "Again sorry for the trouble. Have a nice day." With that I left to my next class.

**Thanks for reading, chapter 2 should be out soon I hope you enjoy the story. Message me if you will thank you. Please Review I will reply if I can. Please enjoy your day. Tell your friends and others about my story I hope for at least 50 reviews. Thanks to all who read. And read my sister's kingdom hearts story it's called Deadly Love by At Night We Rise. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Welcome to the Neighborhood!

**This is chapter 2 I would like to thank everyone who is reading this and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you all very much.**

**I do NOT own KingdomHearts.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First person Axseil P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School was long. I took the liberty to not go to lunch this time. I know just about everything we are learning so I don't pay too much attention, only enough to get by and not get in trouble.

Those kids keep trying to talk to me. It's so wired, that has never happened before. I'm sure it's just out of pity or something. How do you say pity in Japanese again? Oh, that's right its doojoo, to pity is doojoo suru, and pitiful is kawaisoo na (touching) or mijime na (miserable)

"Honey, come and help me move some of these boxes." I had been lost in my thoughts again apparently. My mom was down stairs trying to get everything inside and unpacked. I was checking out my new room. I had a view this time. It's really pretty, a full view of the city and I'm sure the sunset will be beautiful.

I went down stairs to grab my boxes. I stacked a few on top of each other and picked them up. I'm so glad I decided to work out.

Half way up the stairs, I ask my mom if I could unpack some of my stuff.

"Sure honey, go right ahead" She was to busy to pay too much attention to me. I took that to my advantage to get out of too much work.

When I got upstairs I unpacked and made my bed, I also rearranged my stuff. I had a walk in closet and my own bathroom. My bed was in a corner beside the balcony door. I had a chest at the foot of it, which I put fluffy blue and purple pillows on top of it. I had two bed stands, one on each side of my bed; they are a light wood color. A lamp and book on one stand an alarm clock on the other. On the far side of the room closer to the door is my work desk, it also has a lamp on it, along with a computer and printer. My bed is a queen sized bed with therapeutic matters and pillows. I laugh to myself, remembering the way I remembered how to spell therapeutic, it spells the-rape-u-tic within its self. The covers are blue with a darker blue comforter with green rimming on it.

I was putting some shelves up over my bookshelf which already had all of its books in it. I wanted to put all my trophies on it. Along with my collection of glass figures that were manly animals. I had achieved a so much even while being picked on by everyone.

I was on top of the ladder when my mom called my name.

"Kaitlin get down here!" She screamed. I was so startled that I fell of the ladder, with the shelf, and with a big thud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Person Demyx P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all walked up to the new house next to mine. The door was opened so I knocked on the frame.

A woman that looks to be in her thirties came to the door "hello how may I help?" her voice was soft.

"We are here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm your next door neighbor, Demyx. These are my friends Axle, Zexion, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi." I pointed to each person as I said their names.

"Oh will it's nice to meet you. Please come in. And I'm sorry about the mess." She told us.

"We heard you had daughter, dose she go to the KingdomHearts High?" Roxas asked.

The women smiled at us "Yes she dose. I'll call her down." She turned to the stairs "Kaitlin get down here!" She screamed. We heard a loud thud.

"Ow that Hurt." Said a voice from up stairs "And I told you not to call me Kaitlin! It's Axseil. That was the name I was born with so I'm going to keep it," Screamed a girl. I heard foots descending down the stairs. There was Axseil Sliding off the rails within record time. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us.

"Don't be shy, come over here and say hello. Maybe you'll make some friends" The last part was more for herself then her daughter. The strange thing was there was no resemblance between the two.

Axseil walked over to us with red cheeks. She bowed "Hello nice to meet you. I'm Axseil." She lifted her head and smiled at us.

"Now that's more like it. I have to hook some stuff in I'll be back soon. Be nice Axseil." With that she left. As soon as her mother was out of sight her smile faded.

"What are you doing here? Look I have a rule bully me at school only and no one gets in trouble" She stated and picked up some boxes. "Well since you're here you might as well make yourself at home. Mom would mad if I frightened you away." She led us to the living room.

There was a fire place already lit with a TV on top of it. She sat the box down and started to put pictures and a glass bird on the fire place.

"You know not everyone wants to make fun of you." Roxas stated after sitting down on the coach.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. By now we were all generally confused.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Kairi asked her as she sat on Sora's lap who was beside Roxas with Namine on his lap.

She turned around "I'm so use to not letting people in and having them dislike me because I'm so different, that I didn't know what to do when you guys actually wanted to be friends. I thought everybody would dislike me. I just didn't know how to react I thought it might have been some prank or something. Sorry" She bowed her head in apology.

Axel walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was so surprised that she jumped slightly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll show you how to have fun." He winked at her, her cheeks lit up a soft pink and she smiled

"Thank you very much. now I have to finish putting in my shelves." She moved past us and went up stairs. We all followed her.

"Why don't you let us help. That way you don't fall again." Sora laugh

"Sure, now then I don't know all your names. I know Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Sora and Namine whom are you other people? " She asked as we interred her room. Which were a nice red color and a blue ceiling.

"That would Kairi and I'm Riku. The blue haired guy is Zexion." Riku said while pointing to the said people.

"And I like your hair. A nice unnatural tang to it. Is it natural? " She asked Zexion as she climbed up the ladder.

"Why it is." Zexion said he handed her the nails, hammer, and Shelf.

"Thank you. That's pretty cool. What about you red. Is your hair naturally that bright red?" She asked now talking to Axel. She hammered in the shelf and climbed down and Looked Axel straight in the eyes. "Well?"

"Yes it is." Axel said with pride.

She smiled at us "Very cool. I like your hair to Demyx, along with everyone else." She said making sure not to leave anybody out.

"What about you? Is your hair natural?" I asked

"Nope. I wanted to feel like I had some freedom so I dyed it." She stated. She went to a box and took out some trophies. "Softball, Soccer, Gymnastic, and Band I did a lot of stuff or at least tried." She said while putting all the trophies up and hanging a few pictures.

We all went and grabbed some of her glass figures. There were birds, foxes, wolves, some bugs, and a mother holding a child close to her. "You have quit the collection here." Riku stated

"Thanks! I think they are just beautiful. My mother gave me one before she died. That's when I started to collect them. Do any of you have any collections?" She asked us her blue eyes pricing us forcing the truth.

"No not really. But Namine collects drawings and Kairi collects stuff animals." Roxas told her not really caring.

"That's cool," She smiled at us.

"So we are having a party tonight you want to come?" Roxas asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," She stated.

"No since you are now invited you won't be intruding and it'll give us a chance to get to know you." Zexion came in.

"If you want me to then I will. I'm not obliged to turn you down." She smiled and nodded when all of her Glass figures were in order. "Now would you like something to eat?" She turned to us.

"Sure!" Sora and Roxas shouted together. She giggled at them and went down stairs as we all followed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~First Person Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all at the table eating some homemade cookies I made.

"Wow you are a really good cook. Are there more cookies?" Roxas went into puppy dog mode and I could not turn down those cute eyes.

"Just like Scott I could never turn down his puppy dog look either." I whispered to myself with a slight smile, real this time not fake. Thinking of him always made me happy.

"What?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side for effect.

"Yeah I have some in the oven, so they will be hot. Be careful okay," I smiled at Roxas. Axel, who was sitting right beside me, gave me a questionable look. I ignored this and went to get the cookies out of the oven. I set them on a plate in the mild of the table. They were gone in seconds. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give you cookies." I smiled and laugh at the two twins _'Just like Scott and David, they loved my cooking. I wish they were still here'_ I smiled sadly at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked noticing my sad smile.

"Nothing, just a memory," I whispered, But loud enough for them to here, still in a soft voice tho. The memory was too much to bear. "A pleasantly, bitter, sad memory," I smiled "The cookies aren't too soft are they?" I was good at changing subjects and I will use that skill to my advantage I don't want to talk about what happened to or about _them_. Not to people I barely know and who would never understand the pain.

"No I love them! I Love soft cookies!" Roxas declared with as much joy in his sweet innocent voice as he could muster. I hope he keeps his innocents for a long time...

"I think there are too many chocolate chips." Sora was so blunt I loved it.

"Don't be mean!" Roxas told his clone.

"I heard you guys had a sweet tooth so I put extra chocolate chips in it. I'll remember to decrease the chocolate next time. Girl scouts honor." I smiled while holding up three fingers.

"Come on," Zexion said a little irritated.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little sad they were leavening me alone in this big house.

"Not just us you too. Leave a note for your mom saying you will be back tomorrow around noon or later." Zexion said a little to calm.

"Oh right okay then. Time to be kidnapped!" I smiled while writing a note and putting it on the fridge.

"Well that's a nice way of putting it. Makes us sound like criminals, it's not like we are going to rape you." Axel said with sarcasm deep in his voice.

"Yeah I know this. But it sounds more exciting to say kidnapped, that would be fun!" I smiled heading out the door with them. I grabbed my coat and a bag that I had packed earlier.

"How would you know?" Riku said with a little curiosity

I was scared they would find out my past and my darkest fear. There is no need to relive what happened. "How would I not know?" I asked him back. There were three cars to pick from.

A red sports car, a blue sports car, and a silver van that was slick like a sports car. _'Dang, they must be rich or something?'_ I told myself. I had two people grab my hand. I looked to see Roxas and Sora dragging me to the red sports car. Axel opened the door and I was pushed into the back of the car. When I landed on my side I noticed I was in someone's lap, I saw precious pure eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes. Did you know that?" I asked the person.

Riku laugh at my complement "No, I didn't thanks for telling me, you have pretty eyes to." He smiled at me.

"Your comfy." I stated very comfortable with my position. He chuckled at my comment. Then I sat up to let Sora in, Roxas called shot gun. "Are we driving far?" I asked my new friends.

"Nope" Axel smiled "Don't get to comfy on Riku there. He might explode from so much attention." He laughs at Riku's reaction.

Riku blushed slightly "Shut up Ax!"

"Stop calling me that!" Axel said back. We drove off with them arguing. I smiled remembering how David and Scott always argued about things with each other, and how they would provoked each other tell there was nothing to argue about. I laughed remembering how they fought.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back Memory Third Person ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You see a little girl setting on the swings in a blue dress and her hair in pig tails. She was in between two arguing boys. One on her left in blue jeans and a brown shirt, he had brown hair and green eyes. The one on her right had the same thing on only his shirt was green, both wore boots, the one on the right had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Scott, you better shut up before I shut it." Complained the brown haired boy

"Make me. Gezz David you are so wimpy. You know it's true. You hate pie and you our really stupid because of it!" the blond, Scott, said pointing to the brown haired kid, David.

"I said shut up! My grades are higher than yours so shut your pie hole!" David screamed, throwing a hissy fit.

"I thought you didn't like pie."Said scoot with too much play and sarcasm in his voice for a boy of 8 years old. He was a really insightful person that always knew what to say to get under your skin or make your day.

The brown haired boy jumped off of his swing and stood in the front of the girl and looked at the blond haired boy beside her. "You want to fight kid! I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"And who is going to teach it to me, you?" Scott asked getting down from his swing and standing in front of David.

The girl jumped from the swings and put the two boys in a hug "Please don't fight like this. I don't want you two to get hurt. Please no more violence." She begged the two boys who where to stun to respond. You could hear the little girl was almost in tears but keeping them at bay. "Please." She whispered

Both boys hugged her back. "Sorry Kaitlin, we didn't mean to make you worry about us." The brown haired boy said hugging her tighter.

"We won't hurt each other we promise." The blond haired boy soothed.

"Thank you. I don't want you to be like Mommy and Daddy. Fighting's not nice." She said. At this the blond tightened his grip on her

"I will never let anything or one hurt you, I promise" he whispered to her.

"Neither of us will let that happened." Added the brown haired kid trying to be strong and make the girl feel safe in his arms.

The screen starts getting dark and soon all you see is the three kids holding each other than even they are gone. In the back ground by the fence was a man with blond hair. You can't see his face and you see that he is laughing then he leaves after watching the children a little longer.

**That is it for right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you will continue to read it! Please tell your friends about it. I will put some Japanese words in here for those who need help learning it and so I can learn it to! Please R & R. If you have any suggesting please tell me!**

**Dark out- **


	3. Chap3 A big party & a Over portect Mom

**Hey people Megan here I'm DarkAkatsukiNeko's twin and she's in the shower right now. Yes I think you should know that info. I didn't write any of the words below I just proof read it and it was suppose to be on the last chapter but I said that would make it too long so I did a little cut and past magic and here it is. Now I'm here to tell you to enjoy the story and to give criticism to my dear sister. If you give her comments that sound sophisticated then she might put your name on the next chapter so here's the story my dear friends enjoy. **

**Oh, I almost forgot this chick doesn't own KingdomHearts, nor do I cause if we did it would not be as cool as it is.**

**Also this chapter gose out to my friend IchiakiI! I really love you and your support.  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time First Person Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A big house came into view and you see the other cars already there and parked.

"Whose house are we at?" I asked wondering if I was dreaming.

"This is Zexion's house. He lives with his mom right now his dad is um dead." Roxas said a little nervous.

"Lucky," I mumbled to myself hoping no one heard my words.

"Let's get out and Party!" Axel sang with joy as he parked his car. Riku opened the door for me and took my bags and started to walk.

After closing the door I chased after him "Riku! I can carry my own bags, you don't have to." I told him falling in step and reaching for the bag.

He pulled the bag away from my reach "Nope. We have to share rooms so I declare you my room buddy! It's better than the others," he said with a smile.

I sighed and gave up "Fine but I'm following you." I told him.

"If you don't, then you wouldn't know where the room is." He stated and smiled. We walked into the house together and I followed him up the stairs to our room. There was only one bed, but Riku assured he would do nothing to me. I believe him to.

After we laid my bags down, we went down stairs to join a big circle.

"Let's play the get to know Axseil Game!" Demyx said with joy.

"I have a feeling that I will not like this game." I stated to Riku.

He chuckled a deep soothing chuckle "Probably not. I didn't like it when I was new and had to play."

I was about to question him when a red faced woman that looked like Zexion came into the room.

"Zexion! What is the meaning of this?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I flinched remembering how mom and dad use to scream at me. I smiled thinking about them hurt but I still love them. Even if they did….

"I told you I was having some friends over." Zexion was calm and cool when responding not losing his temper one bit. I would have screamed honestly.

"I thought you meant all guys not a little girl! What you buy her to be your entertainment whore!" she screamed her face going even redder if possibly.

Even tho she insulted me I laughed. "Hehehehe. No I'm new to the neighborhood. They wanted to be my friends and get to know me so they invited me over. I hope its okay," I smiled

"Are you insulting me," She said not screaming but more so confused as to why I laugh.

"I'll tell you what I tell everyone. You can make anything seem like an insulted or a complement! I just remember when mom use to call me that! Hahahah. That was way back when tho." I smiled again at her.

"Fine whatever she can stay. I'm going to bed," she walked out of the room and into her room.

"You have a very nice mom, she's pretty." I told Zexion with a smile.

"Did your mom really call you that," Roxas looked at the grounds while asking me the question.

"Which Mom is are you speaking of? Any way you said you wanted to play a game, how do you play?" I asked hopping to change the subject and succeeding.

"Oh we will play a different game. How we play this game is you hold up all of your fingers. We will say something random and if it had happened to you, you in turn put one of your fingers down!" Demyx exclaimed with so much energy I think he was going to bounce of the walls.

"Cool let's play then!" I held my hand ready to play. Everyone else put up their fingers so everyone could see.

"Have you ever gone mudding?" Axel asked. Everyone but him put down a finger. "You've been mudding?" Axel asked me.

"Use to do it every day with my friends." I explained to him.

"Have you ever been…..in a band?" Demyx asked. Him and everyone but me put down a finger.

"Have you ever read…..Eye's Like Stars?" Zexion asked putting down a finger along with me.

"Have ever been raped before?" Roxas asked. I and Zexion put down a finger. The all raised an eyebrow at me.

"By whom?" Axel asked me.

"Don't feel like telling." I stated

"Mine was my best friend." Zexion explained after being elbowed by Demyx.

"I wish mine was that simple." I muttered to myself. "Have you ever broken a bone" I asked the group. We all put a finger down.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Riku asked, everyone but me pulled down a finger. Riku started at me "I asked if you had your first kiss?" he told me.

"Oh sorry got lost in thought, Ah such bitter yet sweet memories." I said while pulling a finger down.

"Are you a Christine?" Sora asked? We all pulled downed a finger. "This is boring! Axseil what do you think of gays or bisexuals being christens?"

"I think that as long as you believe that Christ died and rose again in three days. It doesn't madder how you role. God says He loves man even with his defaults. But I can't judge really, it's not my right." I told him in a know it all way.

"Want to watch a movie?" Zexion asked us all.

"Wow you guys move from topic to topic pretty dang fast. Sure why not." I said shruging. Next thing I know I'm being lifted from my spot and being carried to the living room by a red head and a mullet. Demyx had my legs and Axel my arms. I was then slung onto a couch big enough for four.

"What was that for?" I asked sitting into a right position. Axel and Demyx sat on both sides of me, Zexion sat beside Demyx. Riku, Roxas, and Sora sat on the couch beside our couch.

"I felt like it, and Demyx agreed to help me." Axel said proud of himself yet sounding board.

"Okay then, hay have you seen Sky Line? I heard it's supposed to be awesome yet a little scary." I said shivering slightly.

"You don't like horror films?" Sora question.

"Yeah Kind of, but dad made me watch them with him, I can stand some, others tend to be too much at time." I said not really caring. Sora put a movie into the big screen TV.

"Well we are watching Sky Line so let's start." He said sitting beside Riku.

"Cool," I said and snuggled into the couch and watched.

During the movie I jumped every now and a then. When it got to the part where the girl was being held down to get the baby cut out of her I covered my eyes but left my fingers spread apart so I could still see. When the movie ended I proclaimed it was awesome.

"It's late we should go to sleep. Riku, Axseil is staying with you to night; at least in tell we find who she is better compatible with." Zexion told the green eyed boy.

"K, come one Axseil." Riku gestured for me to follow him and so I did.

When I came out of the shower and into the room I and Riku are sharing. As soon as I walked out I saw a shirtless Riku. I blushed "Sorry," I murmured after realizing I had been staring at him.

"You don't mind if I sleep shirtless do you?" he smirked.

I closed my emotions "No, it's your decision not mine." I went and sat on the bed. I watched Riku for a while then I crawled up the bed to the pillows.

Before I know it I was pinned to the bed by Riku. He held my hands above my head and his knees held my legs down. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight back and get him off me. But I remember the first time this happened and what that guy said to me his words replaying in my mine

'_You will not scream or cry or this will be this most painful thing you go through. You will never disobey me. You will never fight back or I swear you will wish you were never born, you pitiful little girl'_

So all I did was close my eyes and turn my head as my body shook with the fear I could not control. Riku made me look at him. My eyes were filed with fear. He got off of me and I curled into a ball covering my head.

"I'm sorry I wanted to know if you were lying. Most victims fight back tho. Why didn't you?" he whisper

"Why would I lie about that?" I asked

"For pity. I'm sorry okay," he picked me up and hugged me. Strangely it was comforting.

"I don't want people to pity me. That's why I try to hide things. Being pity makes me feel weak and useless like I can't do anything and people treat you differently. I don't like going threw it on my own but I don't want others to know." I whispered into his chest.

"Then tell me what happened and I'll help you threw it. That or become good friends with Demyx or Zexion they know about that kind of thing."

"I don't want to put my burden on others. What if I hurt them cause of it. What if they go all depressed over it? I don't want others to hurt because of me." I said with reluctance.

"Tell me and we can help each other" he stated.

"How do I know I can trust you? What if I get hurt again," I whispered on brink of tears but refusing to cry.

"Cause you can. Please let me help you." He said holding me tighter, so I did I explained everything to him in detail. "That's why I didn't fight back or cry, I'm scared of what will come."

"Cry. Go ahead. It's not healthy to keep your feeling bottled up." Somehow he broke my spell and I cried he held me and we fell asleep like that. Him holding me to his bare chest. "That's a tuff predicament your going through I can't believe you lasted this long." He whispered before slightly dozing off.

"Promise not to tell" I whispered sleepily.

"I promise," he yawned then the world went black for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was trying to listen in on the Axseil and Riku's conversation. I could only hear a little of it not enough to make sense of it tho. I waited tell I knew she was asleep before going in and waking Riku.

"So did you find anything out?" I asked a little too anxious to know what happened in her past.

"This is something she should tell you when she is ready. If you don't wait and make her tell us too soon she could break. It's not something you would want people to know," He told me with one eye open and trying to control his breathing so he didn't wake up Axseil. Who was close to his chest, he had one hand on her back the other on her head. Her head was on the curve of his neck. "Like she said I'm comfortable to her." Riku told me noticing how I was staring at their way of sleeping.

"Alright I'll go to sleep now. Night Riku," I had this strange feeling to pet Axseil and kiss the top of her head, but chose against it. What would Riku say if I did that?

**That is it for right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you will continue to read it! Please tell your friends about it. Please R & R. If you have any suggests please tell me!**

**Dark out- **


	4. Chapter 4 A little about the past

**Hello people of Fanfiction and visitors. I hope you enjoy my story please give me some ideas if you can or want please try to guess if you guess right then you get a prize! **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts! But I do own Axseil for she is me and I am her. Lol on with story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's P.O.V. First Person After the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up early that morning wondering and rethinking about the party and what Riku told me

' _If you make her tell you to soon she may break.'_ What happened to her that was so bad. Everyone goes threw something, you shouldn't have to go through it alone. But then again if something bad happened to me I wouldn't tell a bunch of strangers I just met either. SO to solve this I will become her closet friend me and Demyx. Speaking of which. I picked up my phone which was on my bed side and dialed Demyx's number

"Ring Ring Ring. Hello you are speaking with Demyx what can I do for you." Demyx sang through the phone.

"Why are you such a morning person? Any way we should befriend Axseil so she will tell us what happened to her." I told the water of night.

"Axel it's not good to mess with people's feelings like that just for information." He was scolding Fire. Water is not supposed to scold Fire!

"Come one please. We want mess with her I promise we will be the best of friends!" I told my music player.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second and we will visited Axseil." He told me in a board voice.

"Are you sure she is up?" I asked my mullet friend.

"Yes Axel it's noon," Demyx relied

"Wow that eerily or I mean late?" I said amazed at how long I slept I must have been tired. "See you soon Demyx." With that I hung up and waited at my porch for said person. I didn't wait long either, for a few minutes later I was riding shotgun in his blue sports car.

When we got to her house we knocked on the door. Her mom opened the door "Hello boys. How may I help you this fine evening?" She smiled with so much joy it drowned me of energy.

"Is Axseil here ma'am?" Demyx asked using that politeness all adults liked about him.

"I'm afraid not. She left a while ago. I haven't seen her all night or day. If you see her will you tell her to come home please?"

"Sure thing. Thank you." Demyx smiled and we walked back to the car.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Demyx as he climbed into the front seat.

"Not sure. I guess we just drive around till we find her," he answered.

"K lets look then." We drove around for a while and decided to take a break at the park.

When we got there we saw Axseil on the swing set. Her head was leaning against the chain as she slightly swung back and forth her feet never leaving the ground. She had two seats open on each side of her.

I sat on her left and Demyx sat on her right.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Demyx asked her in a soft voice like if he spoke to loud she would break.

"I was thinking. Just felt like being alone. Why are you here?" She asked us in a small voice.

"We were looking for you. Why did you leave without telling your mom? You know she is worried about you." I told her breaking the whispers.

"No she just wants the house clean and ready for when _her_ daughter gets her." She told us "I was tired of being suffocated with all the do this and clean that. Make this don't burn this." She sounded annoyed.

"Why didn't you come over to my house I would have let you stay." Demyx informed her.

"I didn't want to bother you." Her voice went quite again.

"What do you mean her daughter?" I asked a little curious about her words.

"I don't want to talk about." She told us. The funny thing was she refused to make eye contact.

"So why want you look us in the eyes? Is the ground more interesting?" I asked her you could hear the playfulness so clear in my voice.

"No, I just feel…..a little…weak is all." She said more to herself.

Demyx and I got up but she stayed sitting. "Come on then," Demyx told her. When she looked up you could see that she was crying before we came.

"I don't want to go home," She deadpanned with a hint of sadness.

"You won't, we are going to my house," I told her while picking her up. For once she didn't fight back

"I'm not a kid. I can walk you know." She wasn't small like Roxas or Sora. She was a few cementers shorter then Demyx so she was pretty tall. But she was light.

"I know but you seem tired and like you said you feel weak. Have you been getting any sleep?" I asked her as I sat her down in the back seat of Demyx's car. She just laid there.

"Not really. I can't sleep. To many nightmares," she said with a yawn. As Demyx and I sat in the front seat we looked at each other then drove off to my house.

When we got there I put her on my bed. She laid there with her head in my lap as me Demyx and sometimes she herself talked about thing. I don't know when but I started to pet her, sleeking her hair back. I saw a scare on her neck.

"Were did this scar come from?" I asked her sleepy form.

"I was being stupid and tried to jump a barbwire fence. My collar got stuck on the way down and it scratched me." She told us with one eye open. "Why do you care?" It was her turn for the question.

"Cause your our friend and we want to know if you are hurt so we can help you," Demyx explained to her.

"My old friends just abused me when I did something wrong or put the conversation towards me." She told us.

"Then those weren't good friends?" I told her.

"Friends. I like the sound of that. People who care, sounds good to me," She murmured.

Demyx reached for her hand. When they touched she flinched but allowed him to hold it. "Tell me Axseil, why do you not want friends?" he asked her.

"Last time I was close to someone they died, the other person turned on me and became my worst enemy when I needed him most. I just don't want others to get hurt cause of me, and I don't want to go through the pain of being abandoned _again_. Tomodachi, friend, yuujoo friendship, things I may never have." She whispered. She shivered slightly, I couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or the memory was too much to bear, maybe even both. So I put her under the covers and me and Demyx both hugged her, yes we were both under the covers with her. She soon feel into a silent sleep. (**A/N: Sandwich.**)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking around in a dark world the only light was around my feet and me. Slowly more people came into this black world, soon it was over crowded. Yet I was still alone, it was and is my worst fear osore (dread), Shinpai (anxiety), Osoreru (to fear) (**A/N: in my Japanese Dictionary these are all ways to say fear.**) Soon all the face disappeared only I and one other stood in the black abyss. It was a tall boy with Blond hair. His hair was over his eyes so you couldn't see them. He started to walk closer to me. When he was only a few feet away he lifted his face so you could see his deep blue eyes.

"Why? Why did you let this happen? I'm hurt," He told her as if they were the best of friends that would never leave each other's side, and in a way they were.

"You promised you would never let anyone hurt me! I'm hurt okay I'm hurting and I'm alone. I can't take this pain. You promised I would never cry again! I'm crying Scott! I cry every night," She screamed at him crying at the memory of what had once happened to her dear friends.

"I'm dead Axseil! I tried to protect you and I died. It's your fault, you could have said turn back, or warned me about the gun! I'm dead because I loved you enough to die for you. I didn't get to reach my dream, I didn't get to live, I'm Dead! Do you understand that Axseil I'm DEAD?" He yelled at her now they both were crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, please I didn't know." She begged this boy with tearful eyes she begged him for his forgiveness. She was whispering and crying and begging to be forgiven for something she couldn't control.

~~~~~~~~~~Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up or rather I never fell asleep. "Hay Demy? Do you know what she meant by what she said earlier?" I asked my blond friend

"Not really, it must have been heart wrenching to see or go thru though," He said.

We both bonded awake and sat up when Axseil started to cry. "You promised you never let anyone hurt! I'm hurt okay I'm hurting and I'm alone. I can't take this pain. You promise I would never cry again! I'm crying Scott! I cry every night" she whispered in her sleep, whimpering along with it.

I started at Demyx for a minute "She might not tell us anything consciously but maybe while she is asleep we will learn something," I told him as we watched Axseil.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, please I didn't know." She whispered to herself. I was really curios about what she was dreaming about. When she started to thrash around we decided to wake her up.

I held her still and close to my chest with one hand and petted her with the other

"It's okay, your safe. Axseil wake up. Axseil it's only a bad dream," Demyx soothed beside me. She stopped shivering and her hands griped my shirt clutching on to it like a life line.

Slowly she woke up her tears subsided "Where am I?" She asked sleepily

"In my bed, why?" I asked/ told her. She was wide awake by then.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall sleep. I'm so sorry Axel," She apologized over and over again.

Demyx and I looked at each other then started laughing at her antics. "It's okay really Axseil calm down," I could hardly breathe so what I said came in gasps.

"Really Axseil we fell asleep to," Demyx said to her.

She stopped for a minute and looked at the position she was in. She shook her head rapidly "Bad Axseil Bad, bad thoughts." I took a few seconds but then we understood what she was talking about and started laughing again. We were holding our sides it hurt so much. "Are you sure it was okay?" She asked us looking both of us in eyes when we stopped laughing.

"It really is okay," I told her and patted her on the back "Nothing to worry about little kitten."

"Little Kitten?" She asked tilting head slightly

"Don't worry about it he gives everyone nicknames it'll change every now and a then." Demyx reassured her.

I pretended to look hurt "That is mean Demy, just not right," I told him with hurt in my voice. Axseil laughs at us "Oh so the girl knows how to laugh?" I said looking at her. Then Demyx and I attacked her with tickles. She was laughing hysterically; it was so funny we laughed as well.

"Axel! What's going on in there?" A woman on the other side of the door screamed while banging on the door.

I quickly put Axseil under the blankets and pulled her close to my chest so she wouldn't stand out to much. As soon as she was under a woman with long blond hair walked in she was tall and pretty.

"What was that entire racket" she asked putting her hip out, she was wearing this really revealing clothing, she was, how to put it, a shank we'll say to make it a little more age a proper.

"Nothing Sadie, just me and Demyx laughing at a joke," I said to the girl who I proclaimed as Sadie.

"Oh….don't do anything to um….bad," She told them a little uncomfortable. She closed the door as she left.

"My step mom is un-comfterble about you being over here now that she knows you gay," I told Demyx.

I forgot that I had Axseil under the covers and soon she was struggling against my hold on her. She got free somewhat. My arms were now around her chest just under her breast, her head pocking out of the blanket and her arms holding on to mine as she tried to escape.

"You're gay?" Axseil questioned still trying to get out of my arms which only made me hold tighter.

"Yeah couldn't find a girl that liked me, so yep." He said smiling at her,

"What do your parents think of that?" She asked him

"They didn't like it to much so they kicked me out of the house," He shrugged.

"Aww poor Demy!" She said trying to hug him but failing, "I would hug you but I'm stuck thanks to the red head himself." She stated, we both laughed "Wow I don't remember being this happy, except when I was with Scott and David," She smiled.

"Who are they?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Scott was….My brother or I proclaimed him my brother but really he was just a really close friend. David is my ex-boyfriend." She told us.

"Do you miss them?" Demyx asked.

"Scott yes, David not so much. Something ….Happened and we aren't in good terms with each other anymore. I don't want to talk about," She told us lowering her voice so my step mom couldn't hear. I had us set up her still in my arms.

I hugged her "Fine, you don't have to." I whispered in her ear.

She was so surprised that when she looked up, I could see sorrow and Happiness in her eyes. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck "Thank you," she whispered back.

"Aww maybe love is sprouting from the ground!" Demyx yelled and hugged us.

Our fest was interrupted by 'Stand in the rain by Superchick'

"_She never slows down,_

_She doesn't know why,_

_But when she's all alone_

_Feels like its all coming down,_

_She wants turn around_

_The shadows are long"_ Axseil dug into her pocket

_And she fears that if she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down,_

_So stand in the rain,"_ She finally pulled out a cell phone. She looked at the caller ID.

"_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand threw the pain_

_You want drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain."_

"It's mom I should go home. Thanks guys, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She told as she left my room I heard the door close then looked to Demyx

"Strange girl," I told him.

"Yep," Was his answer to me.

**That's it for now hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you think and if I need to change anything. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Please continue to do so, I love you and God bless. Have a good day! ^_^**


	5. Chapter5

**This is chapter 5 I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts only Axseil. (That's my name please no one use it in your story without asking first! ^_^ )**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week since the thing that happened at Axel's house. I hang out with my friends every day. That word is still new and I'm getting use to it. Friend, it sounds and feels so wired on my tongue.

"Axseil! Axel! Stop talking. If you know this so well then why don't you come and answer the question I just asked," My teacher shouted at us. We are in English write now.

"Shakespeare lived in the 1564 and died 23 April 1616, was an English poet and playwright, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist. He is often called England's national poet and the "Bard of Avon" His surviving works, including some collaborations, consist of about 38 play 154 sonnets, two long narrative poems, and several other poems. His plays have been translated into every major living language and are performed more often than those of any other playwright." Axseil answered her teacher.

"Correct. So you are listening, very well then let's continue" Are teacher told us all and turned back to the board.

"How did you know all of that?" Axel and Demyx questioned me.

I pointed down to my note book in my desk "I got off online and merely copied it. That and I learned about it last year."

"Oh, so what are you doing after school today?" Demyx asked most likely because everybody wants to come over and swim. Yay did I tell you I have an in ground pool? Well I do.

"My sister is coming over. You can come if you want; I have a few things I need to give you guys anyways." I told them.

"K sounds fun. Now pay attention," Riku who was sitting beside me told me.

After class Riku caught up to me as Demyx and Axel left my side to go to their other class.

"Hay Riku what's up?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him.

"I noticed you struggling in math. Do you need any help?" he told more then asked. He looked at me and I looked away.

"I'm not very good at math, don't worry about it tho." I told him looking into his eyes.

"I'm your friend I will always worry about you, if you need any help you just have to ask. Okay?" he was treating me like a kid it seemed. I hated that tone he was using, yet I loved him for it.

"Fine will you help me in math Riku?" I asked I was serious but it came out playfully.

"Yep later today, at your house. Sound good," he told me with a smile played on his lips.

I punched his shoulder lightly, "You're so Strange. Yeah it sounds like a plan," I smiled then he grabbed my hand and we were running down the halls trying not to be late to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking out of the school, ready to hike the two miles home. As I was walking a car pulled up beside me.

"Hello pretty girl want a ride?" They were some of the guys who were always at the bar. And they smelled drunk. One had brown hair the other two had black. They were laughing in the back ground.

"It would be better to keep on driving sir. Have you ever heard of stranger danger?" I said not once looking at them. I kept walking. One guy put his hands out the window and tried to grab my arm, I only stepped aside, not slowing down. I speed up slightly but not enough to notice. I was starting to freak out, but I kept calm on the outside.

"Come on pretty lady, I'll show you a good time." Said the driver, who looked a little dangerous but I didn't doddle on the thought to long.

"Sorry I do not wish to go with you, no matter what you try to tempt me with," I told them not changing my voice and slightly speeding up again.

My phone rang and I looked to see I had a text message from Axel. It read,

Don't worry they will leave soon. When they think that they want get you they will leave.

I stopped and looked behind me and side ways to see if he was there. I didn't see anything,_' how does he know when things happen. He is such a stalker' _I thought to myself.

Stopping was a wrong move because the guys took the chance and grabbed my arm pulling me to the car. Just as fast as it happened it was over. I only struggled slightly, and there was Axel breaking the wired guys arm.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said waving a finger at them "That's a no, no, you should leave before I hurt you worse." He told the guys. The guys drove away, fast.

I rubbed my wrist were it was rubbed slightly by that guys grip. Gezz those guys were strong, I felt like I had a rope burn. "Thanks Axel." I mumbled looking away slightly embarrassed my checks were a light pink.

"Don't mention it, are you okay?" he grabbed my hand and looked at my wrest which I noticed was bleeding. Ends up the guy had a knife. Luckily with further examination it didn't cut a vain so I would live. "Why are you out here by yourself?" He looked at me with genuine, concern in his green eyes. I blushed when I realized I was staring again. I did that a lot when I looked into his eyes. He usually teases me but not this time.

"I need to think. Brianna is coming over today and…..I don't know how to explain it without saying something I shouldn't say."I told him while I looked at the ground.

"You can tell me anything. I want treat you any different," He explained as we started to walk he didn't look at me but I looked up at him.

I looked straight ahead "She makes me feel…useless. Like I shouldn't be alive or something. I'm always scared that she will convince mom and Dad that I'm not worth it; I don't want to be put on the streets or something. She just likes to mess with my mind, I hate it. How easy it seems she controls me. I don't like being controlled." As I told him, he listened not once did he interrupt me, I think that made it easy to tell him, he actually listen.

"If they kick you out, then you can stay with me." He smiled and looked down at me as I peered up at him. "No reasons to be scared see." He smiled.

"Thanks Axel. That means a lot to me." I told him with a slight blush. I didn't want to admit it but I think I'm falling for him. The way he seems to care, I just hope he isn't lying like David did.

When we got home everyone was there. So I lead them all up to my room.

"Nice room. Can we sit on your bed?" Roxas asked.

"Sure go ahead, I'll be right back," I smiled and went to my walk in closet. I looked around and found my violin, then beside it the presents. I grabbed it all even the violin.

I walked out to see Sora and Roxas sitting at the edge of my bed Riku and Demyx laying on it with their heads hanging off the side. Axel was by the window leaning on the wall, and Zexion sitting in the rolly chair by my study area. I handed each of them a gift.

"Wow! This is so cool, how did you get?" Demyx screamed. They are tacking turns to open their stuff. Demyx was holding a special made Sitar.(Just like in the game.)

"I heard you saying you like to play the Sitar but want something more out spoken and un-usual so I got this and thought you would like it." I explained with a smile.

Roxas opened his to see a box, but when he opened it he smiled. "Thank you so much Axseil." His voice was soft and pleasant.

"No problem," my smile never left.

"What is it?" his brother questioned so excited that he was basically jumping of the walls. More like on my bed.

"It's a chocker," he pulled it up so you could see the design. It was black with a half dark half light key hanging of it. He put it on his head "Not to tight not too loss, its perfect thank you." He gave me hug I flinched but hugged him back.

Sora opened his to see a CD and tickets "Is this what I think it is?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Yep the new CD for Stain and two tickets to see them live in concert. I know you have been looking for a reason to be alone with Kairi so what better way then a concert!" I smiled and laughed when he jumped off the bed and tackled me to the ground. I was shaking with laughter and….fear.

Zexion was next to open his present. It was a new book of magic and illusions which seemed to be his favorite. "Thank you Axseil. This is very nice of you." I nodded in response.

"SO COOL!" Riku screamed! I got him a sword, (Yeah just like his sword on the game.) it had a chain on it with a key hole.

"Yep and you will never leave your keys behind as long as you have the sword of darkest light."

"That makes no scenes." He told me with an I-know-everything-tone in his voice.

"On the contrary my friend it makes all the best scenes. For inside the darkest of darkness there is the brightest of light." I told him with the same tone of voice.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me.

"Open yours Axel," Sora said still in his happy mode while his more calmer twin was waiting patiently beside him.

"She got us stuff that we liked. I like fire, so is it going to blow up?" He asked acting scared of the present and holding it out.

"No it want…actually yes it will, I mean…I'm not sure really." I told him.

He laughed and opened them up. When he was done unwrapping it his mouth was hanging open. "Wow, did you make this?" he looked at me.

"Yep! They're homemade bombs. You have colored smoke bombs, flairs and exploding, dangers coke and glass bombs. Um... They are very dangers so be careful and don't kill anyone with it okay." I told him. You could hear fear in my voice. Dang I was a good actor.

"Don't worry about it, but April fools is coming up. They will come to good use." He smiled evilly. I don't want to be a part of that plan.

"Axseil! Come and take my bags to my room, NOW!" I girl from down stairs screamed.

"Coming Brianna," I screamed back. I raced out the door but stopped short to see if they would say anything.

"Man you are lucky. She bought all of us something, she made yours. Although they all come from the heart. Yours has more love in it." I could tell that was Sora talking.

"Yeah," Axel said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I smiled and raced down the stairs. I walked over to my sister "Hello Brianna." I bowed my head in respect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked down stairs to see Axseil bow to a beautiful girl. Nice figure, tall, Big bobs. She is hot. But I'm not into that kind of thing so I merely nodded when she looked our way.

"Axseil, why didn't you tell me you had guy friends over," She said smiling at her.

"Hello, you must be Brianna. I'm Zexion; this is Sora, Roxas, Riku, Demyx, and Axel." He pointed to us as he said our names.

It was hilarious to see her flirt with Demyx.

"So Demyx. That's a hot name downright sexy." Her fingers trailed up his shirt.

Demyx smiled "Thank you, I like it because it's un-usual."

When Axseil came back from down Stairs she fell down with laughter. "B-Brianna, Demyx already has someone in his life." She was trying hard to hold back her laughter. It was clear that Axseil didn't want to tell her sister that Demyx was gay unless he wanted her to.

"That and I like boys not girls sorry." Demyx smiled. Axseil couldn't hold back her laughter after she saw her sisters face. We were all laughing by now.

And Demyx felt the need to prov his point. He walked over to Zexion and kissed him, Zexion kissed back and smiled.

Axseil and Axel were using each other as support they were laughing so hard, they were crying! Looking at the two just made everyone else laugh harder. Soon even Demyx and_ ZEXION_ were laughing. The look on her sisters' face holds both degust and interest.

"Axseil why don't you make yourself useful, and make me something to eat, you don't want mom and dad to regret what they did for you?" her sister snarled at her. At this Axseil stopped laughing and stood up straight.

As we all heard this we all stopped laughing and Axseil's behavior add to the silences.

She bowed to her sister "No, I'm sorry. I'll start on dinner. Are you all staying?" She asked now looking at us. Her eyes wouldn't meet any of ours. We all mumbled a yes. She walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by regret what they did for her?" Roxas asked in a quiet voice.

Brianna smiled at this "Oh, she hasn't told you?" She laughed cold heartedly.

"Tell us what?" Axel asked, trying hard not to raise his voice and barely succeeding.

"Axseil's real name is Kaitlin, she changed it after she was raped and she was…..adopted by my family. Well really foster homed. My parents could give her back to the foster home for girls anytime they wanted to." She laughed.

"Yeah, and Brianna uses that to use me. I don't care tho, I don't want them to regret giving me a home." Axseil walked into the room carrying drinks on a tray. Her eyes were looking down so you couldn't see them. "Sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want to be treated differently like at the other schools, like I need special help or something." She sat down the tray and walked into the kitchen again to finish cooking.

"Did you tell them who did it?" Brianna asked fallowing her.

You could hear Axseil mumble a no and that she didn't want to.

"Well I say _you_ tell them who did it." Brianna's voice could be heard all threw out the house.

Axseil walked back into the room A few minutes later. "Dinner is done! Enjoy my good friends," She smiled.

Dinner was fabulist, she made us Steak, Mash Potatoes, Mac and Chess, and we all had cookies for desert! Best meal ever. We all had a conversation in the living room a while later, then we had to leave but Brianna stopped us.

"Tell them Axseil!" She demanded it from her.

Axseil was half way up the stairs when she stopped "It was my dad," She whispered.

"Louder Axseil," It was obvious Brianna was getting joy from this.

"My….real...Father was the one…..who…raped me," She said a bit louder so we could hear. She ran the rest of the way up the stairs and you could see tears in her eyes.

Brianna was laughing "What a loser not even her own mother and father loved her. Hahaha"

"Why did you do that! She is your Sister for peats sakes!" Axel said in a loud voice but I wouldn't call it screaming, intimidating, but not screaming.

"What..?" Brianna was caught of guard by that remark.

"Do you fine joy in tormenting her?" Zexion asked her in low voice, hate would make you ashamed for his voice holds no hate.

"Hasn't she gone through enough?" Roxas asked her with his eyes the way they were you would have cried. They held so much pain and sorrow and the one thing Axseil hated most pity.

"It doesn't matter, she deserves it. That hither is such a Bitch she thinks she can get whatever she wants when she wants it! I hate her!" She screamed at us.

"Or maybe your scared your parents are going to love her more then you. You just want all their attention." Zexion said then left followed by everyone else. You could hear Axseil's cries of distress from outside. I wanted to help and it was clear Axel did to because his fist was clenched so tight.

**Thanks for reading this is chapter 5 hope like it! So we learn more about Axseil, can't wait to see what happens.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello world! Nice that you are reading my story today! Thank you to those whom are reading this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you have trouble in math I hope this helps somewhat.**

**I do NOT own kingdom hearts. If I did then Axel and friends wouldn't have died.**

~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am board, sad, and need something to do. I looked at my Violin and walked over to it.

I got a song in my head so I was going to play it.

I started playing 'My Immortal by Evanescence' I sang the song, I had it memorized I liked it so much. I decided to sing along even tho I'm not that good at singing.

"I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears,

And if have to leave than I wish you would just leave,

Cause your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone,

These wounds want seem to heal

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand threw all of these years,

But you still have all of me.

You use to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,

Your face hunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds want seem too heal

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand threw all of these years

You still have all of me." And that was all I felt like playing and singing. I couldn't sing very well, not good enough to sing for people but good enough to sing for myself. I heard clapping behind me and I jumped I turned around and turned a bright pink when I saw Riku and Axel and Demyx.

"W-what are you guys doing here," I stuttered quickly trying to put my Violin away.

"Why didn't you tell us you played! And so good to! But your singing's not too good." He looked away slightly but he was still smiling like a little boy who just got the biggest piece of cake.

"Yeah I know I can't sing very well. I've played since I was five. I use to enjoy street performing." I told them not saying how much money I made, which was a lot.

"Well we didn't get to do that math studying yesterday, and these two stayed at my house. Not to mention that Demyx is better at math then me, so if I can't tell you, he can." Riku told me with a slight smile.

"K let me grab my book and pencil and we can do down stairs." I told them looking for my stuff and once I found them and we went down stairs. I sat on the couch in-between Demyx and Riku; Axel sat in front of us on the lazy boy chair. He leaned back and looked like he was going to take a nap. I decide it would be best if I looked away from the red hair rebellion.

"Okay look Algebra is simple, you just have to fine what x is." Riku explained.

"That's the part I don't get, I was never good at this," I told him.

"Look the algebraic expression 5_x_ is an example of one single term. It has factors 5 and _x_. The 5 is called the coefficient of the term and the _x_ is a variable." Demyx tried.

"I know that much," I told him.

"You can only add or subtract like terms." Riku said while pointing to the numbers of the expression.

"Okay then." I said hoping we get to the showing me how to do it part soon.

"To explain it simpler, you only add or subtract like terms because well say on a table we have 4 pencils and 2 books. We cannot add the 4 pencils to the 2 books - they are not the same kind of object. We go get another 3 pencils and 6 books. Altogether we now have 7 pencils and 8 books. We can't combine these quantities, since they are different types of objects.

Next, let's say your sister comes in and grabs 5 pencils. We are left with 2 pencils and we still have the 8 books.

Similarly with algebra, we can only add or subtract similar "objects", or those with the same letter rose to the same power. " Demyx explained.

"I kind of understand," I said shrugging.

"Your even more confused now aren't you," Riku said.

"Yeah pretty much. You totally lost me." I told them.

"Okay say you have the equation 13_x_ + 7_y_ − 2_x _+ 6_a"_ Axel wrote out the equation for me to see.

"The only **like terms** in this expression are 13_x_ and -2_x_. We cannot do anything with the 7_y_ or 6_a"._ He said while circling that two numbers that we could use and putting them in a better way to see and understand.

"So we group together the terms we can subtract, and just leave the rest?" I asked him.

"Pretty much so that means (13_x_ − 2_x) _+ 6_a_ + 7_y_ = 6_a_ + 11_x_ + 7_y_" He said showing me the way he did it.

"Don't you usually present your variables in alphabetical order" I asked him.

"Yes but it is not essential." He told me.

"Oh okay." I said. Axel was standing beside Riku, who got up so he could sit down, which Axel took and sat beside me.

"Here is another Example Go back to Order of Operations if you are not sure what to do first with a question" He told me pointing to another problem.

"-2[-3(_x_ − 2_y_) + 4_y_]

The first thing we do is expand out the round brackets inside. Like this" He wrote out the problem on my note book.

"-3(_x_ − 2_y_) = -3_x_ − (-3)(2_y_) = -3_x_ + 6_y_

The negative times negative in the middle gives positive 6_y._

Remembering the -2 out front, our problem has become:

-2[-3(_x_ − 2_y_) + 4_y_] = -2[-3_x_ + 6_y_ + 4_y_]

Now we collect together the _y_ terms inside the [ ] square brackets:

[-3_x_ + 6_y_ + 4_y_] = [-3_x_ + 10_y_]

Now we need to multiply by the -2 out the front:

= -2[-3_x_ + 10_y_]

Taking each term one at a time:

(-2)(-3_x_) = 6_x_ (Two negative numbers multiplied together give a positive); and

(-2)(10_y_) = -20_y_ (Negative times positive gives negative)

So the last step is:

-2[-3_x_ + 10_y_] = 6_x_ − 20_y_  
So here's the **summary** of what we have done:

-2[-3(_x_ − 2_y_) + 4_y_]

= -2[-3_x_ + 6_y_ + 4_y_]

= -2[-3_x_ + 10_y_]

= 6_x_ − 20_y_

And here is a cool fact

The fancy name for round brackets ( ) is "parentheses".

The fancy name for square brackets [ ] is "box brackets".

The fancy name for curly brackets { } is "braces"." Axel explained. (**A/N.** its okay if you still don't understand it. I don't understand it either.)

"Ok here's an easy way. Let's say the _x_'s are the kitties and the y's are your puppies. Ok and the equation is 6x-7x+5y-8y-3y+6x now this only looks complicated so let's put a circle around then kitties and a spare around the puppies and it'll look like this (6x) (-7x) [+5y] [-8y] [-3y] (+6x). now you can't add puppies to kitties or kitties to puppies so all you do is add the x's together and the y's together so let's start with the x's 6+ (-7)=-1, -1+6=+5 so now the equations is 5x+5y-8y-3y. Now we add the puppies 5+-8=-3, -3+-3=-6 so its 5x-6y and that's how you simplify the equation." Axel explained

"Oh okay I get it." I smiled then mumbled "Somewhat," but never stopped smiling. "I thought you two were going to show me how to do this entire stupid math stuff not Axel." I said turning my attention to Demyx and Riku.

"What can we say Axel taught us," They shrugged as Riku explained. I laugh lightly.

"Bunch of bakas, that's what you are." I told them

"Hay what did you call us," Demyx asked her pointing a figure at her.

"Morons, that's what baka means moron," I told them and next thing I know I have two heavy guys on top of me,

"Take it back," Riku told me a little too serious.

"I'll think about it," I told them while laughing. Axel was beside me laughing as well, but it wasn't his normal good hearted laugh. This laugh seemed a little forced.

"Math wasn't the only reason you came over is it?" I asked the three who had just gotten off of me.

"No, we were wounding if you could tell us more about what…happened," Demyx asked in a quiet voice.

I thought about it for a moment "You know how people say that when they have a child, they look down on them with love at the first sight, that the parents think they are the most precious thing in the world and no one can compare to that child they hold in their arms?" I asked they all nodded their heads "Well my mom, my real mom, told me that when I was born she looked at me with disgust. She always hated me but I didn't care I always loved them. My parents used me to get drugs for them. If I was late they beat me. I have the scares to prove their love for me. But for some strange reason I didn't care, I enjoyed it. To me that was their way of saying they loved me and they would never abandon me. So I wished to be used or abused, to feel their love, because back then to me that was love." I told them,

"What about when they did abandon you?" Riku asked.

"They beat me even more because I kept going back to their house and doing things for them. I loved them and I thought they had to love me at least a little and I didn't want to loss that small fragment of love I thought they held for me." I told them, "It seems like such a long time yet not long enough that I believed the more people hurt me the more I was loved by them. I thought there was no such thing as a bad guy. Till I made some friends named Scott and David. They changed my mind." I explained to them.

"So they were your first real friends then? I'd like to meet them," Demyx smiled.

"No you don't." I whispered and leaned on my hands which were on my knees so my head was basically in between my legs.

"Why not," Axel asked. I could feel him staring at me.

"Scott is dead, my dad killed him when…he tried to save me. David….he just kind of left, Abandon me when I need him most, just like my parents. Scott was….a lot like Demyx tho. But his mom wouldn't let him cut his hair to short or grow it out." I laughed at the thought of him trying so hard to cut his hair.

"He was a good person then," Axel told me.

"Yeah, I miss him." I whispered. Axel pulled me into a hug; it was a strange kind of comforting but all in all comforting to be in his embraces.

"Axseil go make me some breakfast." Brianna said while watching the scene and coming down the stairs.

I got up and bowed "Okay I'll get on it," I said and walked into the kitchen I could still hear their conversation tho.

"You know she will never date you or like you that kind of way," I could hear Brianna tell one of my three friends. I wanted to scream you can't decide what I will do, but decided against it.

"What do you mean," Axel asked with slight anger in his voice.

"David was her first Boyfriend, her first kiss, her first love. Yet he abounded her in the time she need him most." She laughed at her own joke she seemed to think was so funny. "Not mention what her own father did to her, She fears sexual contact. She still flinches every time some touches her right. That's what I thought. See, don't you get it? She fears to fall in love and to get close to anyone. You will never get her in your arms,"

She came into the kitchen just as I finished her toast and eggs. I sat the plate in front of her and whispered in her ear so only she could hear my threat "You don't decide what I do, Brianna. It's my life not yours, If you turn my new friends against me and stop me from finding happiness again I will hurt you." I smiled at her and told her to enjoy in a happy voice. I walked out to the living room to see Axel looking at the ground and Demyx and Riku refused to make eye contact.

"Ignore what my sister says she doesn't decide what I do, I decide for myself," I told them in a more confident voice then I felt. Because Brianna was right, I fear Sexual contact. Axel looked up at me when I spoke.

"But she does has a point, you flinch every time someone touches you," Demyx told me.

"So I can learn to overcome my fear, my fear and my past want stop me from being your friends." I told him. "Please understand, I want….To get better and the only way for that...is to….Get close to people again." I begged them to understand.

Axel turned away "We never said we were going to leave you…..It's just…If your,"he trailed off.

"If you're scared of being around us we don't know what to do" Riku told me looking at me then the ground.

"But we will never stop being your friends….No matter what. Don't worry about it. We will help you overcome this fear. One step at a time," Demyx smiled at me and hugged me. I tried really hard not to flinch; when I do I hug back.

"Thanks…really it means a lot for you to even try.. I'll work on it." I told them trying not to cry.

We all have a group hug and I don't flinch.

I see Brianna in the other room looking mad. You want crush me I tell her in my thoughts

**Thanks for reading this was chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R thank you!**Bottom of Form


	7. A date and some truth

**Okay dudes this is chapter 7 and deal with how long this is. My other story is shorter than this. I'm sorry, but help is what I want, not fire, that is Axel's. Any way sorry this is late I Love you all so much and if you read it then please Review, even people who aren't people on here can give messages so please message me and tell me what you think! LOVE YOU!**

**Sorry it took so long i live here in Alabama and those Tornados hit near me so I didn't have power, sorry again!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt like my life was falling apart, and nobody cares enough to save me. I'm sitting in class right now writing a song that came to me. So far all I had was a little bit.

_It's dark in this corner/ where you're all alone. / I can't see what's in front of me/ anymore!_

_There is/ no love/ for those who call/ There is/ no love when you fall/ I have to catch my own tears/ I have to pick myself up when I fall/ _

_No one cares anymore / If your alone/ if you are sad/ Here I am trying so hard not to show you/ How much pain I'm in/ I cry alone/ I suffer alone/ here is me/ in the darkest part of the world/ and the cruelest part in your school_

_There is/ no love/ for those who call/ There is/ no love when you fall/ I have to catch my own tears/ I have to pick myself up when I fall/ _

And that is basically all I got. I kept thinking and pondering what to put next. I thought back to the day when my sister told Axel and them how I feared sexual contact and how I still fear, and flinch, when people touch me. They have been avoiding me ever seen that night. I haven't seen Axel all week. Roxas talks to me and so dose Sora. But Zexion, Demyx, Riku, and Axel….. Every time I see them they say hay then walk away, Axel just runs.

I miss gazing into those hypnotic green eyes that seem to drag me under some sort of spell. That flaming red hair that all ways lightens the mood and makes you smile, not to mention the heat that comes from his body, how no madder what, or close you stand to him you will always be warm, never cold. When he is near me I never feel alone, or different, or like…no one cares.

How can I be falling in love when he most likely doesn't feel the same? And who in their right mind would want to take the time to love me and let me get use to the closeness or touch. No one would want to wait for something like that. Still tho I want to be held in a loving embrace again, I want to be held by him! Axel! The tall, red hair, green eye wonder, who seems to radiate heat wherever he goes!

The bell rang and I got up out of my desk to leave. When I got to my locker, before I even knew it, I was pushed up against it finding it hard to breath. I coughed slightly when I felt a fist connect with my stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking down the hall to go talk to Axseil. I had been trying to get the courage to ask her a few Questions but every time I saw her I chicken out and ran. She probably thinks I'm pathetic for running away from her. I was about to turn the corner when I heard something get hit hard, then coughing.

"You stupid girl, now you don't have anyone here to protect you. They all ran out on you. I guess they figured out how much of a freak you are, didn't they?" I heard someone laugh. More coughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I heard...Axseil say to her attacker "I guess that's all I'll ever be. A freak who no one likes, But like I told you before, complements want get you any were with me."

I heard growling then I fist hitting something. I couldn't take it anymore; I turned the corner to see Axseil with blood dripping down her mouth. Her eyes where a gray color, no life to them, just there like they were staring into darkness, into nothing, Her beautiful blond, blue striped hair just hanging there. The guy who had her was the same guy who hurt her at the beginning of the year when she came, a month later and he comes to finish it. I walked over to him and hit him, hard right across the face. It sent him flying across the hall and into the other wall.

"Stay away from her!" I growled pure rage in my voice, "Don't ever hurt her again or I'll come after you and you want get just a bloody lip!" I narrowed my eyes at him; hope the glare I sent him was full of hate. My attention was turned and emotions switched when I heard coughing.

"A-Axel…Violence want...Solve anything... It will…only make you…..just like him…" Axseil coughed "Please…Don't….. Fight I don't want... you to get hurt…..Please don't…..be like Mom or…..Dad…" And with that she fell to the ground, her body completely limp.

I turned to see if he was still there but while my back was turned he must have ran. For right now Axseil and I were the only ones in the hall. I did the only thing I knew to do. I picked her up gently and carried her to the nurse.

When we got there I laid her down in the bed and the nurse asked me some questions.

"How did this happen?" She had asked me

"Some guy attacked her in the hall. I don't know his name I think it is…Shane?" I asked more then told her.

"I see and what were you doing in the hall instead of class?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I was going to meet up with Axseil when I saw what happened," I explained

"I see and what where you going to ask her?" She was sounding kind of bossy.

"That is personal information you don't have to know," I told her adding the same force to my voice.

"Look her sister already called and said she might try to skip with some friends. So I'm not falling for this stupid trick. Now both of you back to class." She waited but Axseil did not budge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard voices and felt someone shacking me.

"You guys are going all the way with this prank aren't you? Come on now get up," Someone off in the far distends of this blackness told me along with more shacking. The darkness started to part and in came a bright light, with a mix of red.

"Where am I?" I asked as if this happened every day, but still slightly worried.

"Wow you guys are good, now come on stop with the prank and go back to class, I'll be nice and write you a late slip." I turned to see the nurse who was handing me a slip. I guess Axel brought me here and she thinks it's a prank.

"Um...Okay thank you," I said taking the slip as did Axel. I did my best to hide my pain as we walked out. When we were in the hall Axel stopped me by getting in front of me.

"Okay, are you hurt? Tell me the truth, please Axseil, and don't lie to me." His eyes held something I never saw before, Sadness, fear, worry, and I think um…love, but I could be imagining it.

I sat down with my back again the wall "It hurts to walk, and breath," I whispered to him looking away from him and at the ground.

"Axseil" His voice was soft and caring. I looked into his eyes to see a kind heart and someone who is filled with love "don't be ashamed of being hurt. Everyone hurts, you can tell me anything. I don't want you to suffer or at least not alone." He voice was kind.

I felt my eyes water up. I didn't mean to but I let a tear roll down my cheek. For once someone caught my tear and that someone was Axel.

"Please understand…that I care about you, Axseil you're not alone. If you let me I want to be there for you. Please I don't want you to hurt anymore; you're too beautiful to be filled with such pain." He smiled his smile that lit up the world only it was softer now. I jumped into his arms, something I don't normally do, but he responded by holding me tight to his body and for once I felt….safe and happy.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, but I though and still do think that no one will want to take the time for someone like me." I told him but my voice was muffled by his shirt and chest.

"I'm willing if you let me," he told me and held me tight to his chest. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"I asked him not completely believing what I'm hearing.

"I'm positive," He told me leaning down and lightly touching my lips with his. I flinched slightly but returned the gesture all the same, there was no force or aggression in it, only love. He smiled in the kiss and I did as well.

"Come on we are ditching school, just you and me. Will go to the park or Dairy Queen" He told me up to his old tricks again, he helped me up.

"You sure? I don't want to waste your money," I told him whipping my eyes of any stray tears.

"Let's call it a first date then," He winked and gave me a peace sign, he held me up by wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed at his antics and we walked to his car smiling. Well actually He more so carried me, but still.

When we got to the ice cream shop we sat down and shared an ice cream sundae shake with a whip cream and a cherry on top. "Just like in the movies" I pointed out and laughed. He did as well. We smiled and talked for a while, and then he stopped smiling and looked out the window.

"Before you passed out you said something about your mom and dad fighting, what did you mean?" He asked me now looking at me straight in the eyes.

I looked away and at my hands. "My real parents they always fought." The room seemed to go steal. "No madder what I did or when they always fought constantly. It was impossible to escape the yelling and all the stuff breaking, or mother or fathers screams of pain. I hated all the fighting, I just wanted peace," I told him looking at him know.

"My parents use to fight a lot," he told me and the place seemed to come alive again.

"Really? I always got dragged in, it was scary at times but as long as it stopped the fighting I didn't care," I told him with a smile.

"Did they ever….hit you?" He seemed hasten to ask.

"Yeah they did, I still have some of the scares." I explained, trying to keep my cool. We finished the drink and he dragged me to his car, leaving the subject behind.

"Let's go to the park, got it memorized." He smiled and rushed to the driver seat and zoomed away, I laughed at all the scared adults as we past. We were driving so fast, yet he never hit anything not even the cat that got in his way.

We sat and stared at the clouds as we swung on the swings.

"Do you miss them, your real parents I mean?" he asked smiling as we watched the sky.

"Yeah I do. No matter what they do or say I will always love them. What about you, what's your family like?" I asked.

"Oh... um ...my parents are divorced I live with my dad. He is nice tho, lets me do a lot of things. I hate his new girl friend tho, or step mom." He said with sarcasm.

"Give her a chance, she can't be that bad." I told him.

"She is," He told me "She wants me to dye my hair a more natural color, she wants me to get new friends, change my cloths, and the way I act!"

"Okay so maybe she is that bad. My mom told me that she didn't like the way I grew up and wished I was prettier. She didn't like my hair or my clothing, or that's what she told me last week." I told him with a smile.

"Wait your parents gave you up and you still go to see them?" His voice was full with disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it seems stupid but I just want to make sure they are okay, mom at least. Dad's in jail for what he did," I told him.

"You're so open all of a sudden, why?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't know really, I guess I feel like I can trust you." I smiled and stood on my swing and stared at the sky swing so high I felt like I could touch it, then I came back to earth. "Axel, why do you like me?" I asked him randomly slowing down.

"Cause you are cute, nice, and have a loving heart," He told me "Yep hot, no denying it" He told me I was high in the sun at that point and it seemed to alumnae my blond hair, Axel's green's eyes held deep feelings and I loved him for it. But I don't think it is love, not yet any way.

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think! I love you all, So much. Thank to those who support and help, I wish to get this to chapter 20 and that is what I'm going to try! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here is chapter 8! I love you all so much! Please R&R I do not own anything!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to school today, I still feel like everything that happened last week was a dream. My sister, who happens to still be at my house sadly, Axel, who assured me it was no dream, then laughed at me.

A red sports car drove up beside me and the window rolled down to reveal Axel "Hello foxy lady, want a lift," He smiled and winked.

I was somewhat use to it but I stilled blushed "Only if I don't die," I teased. He smiled as well at my joke.

The car was still moving but I opened the back door and jumped in. As soon as the door was closed we raced to school. I was dying of laughter by the time we got to school. Axel almost hit something just like every time he drove me to school.

"How on earth did you get your license?" I asked him as we walked into school hand in hand.

"I drove good on the test. How come you don't have a license?" He backed fire, or so he thought.

We were both smiling like little kids who just been told they got a year supply of ice-cream, and not just any ice cream sea salt ice cream! "I do actually. I just don't drive," I told him as we walked into class to sit beside our favorite rock star, Demyx, and brainy act, Zexion. "Hello how are you this fine morning." I smiled at them.

"Good, you," Zexion told us.

"Its school how do you think I feel?" Demyx told me as if I had forgotten something important.

"I agree with Demyx. But I guess it's nice to learn a thing or two," I told them. Demyx smiled wide, Axel laughed at my board sarcastic tone, and Zexion chuckled as if are stupidity was too much sometimes.

"What does your shirt say," Demyx asked. There was a big S on it and three words at the bottom at top of the S it say beware the three S's.

"Beware the three S's Sexy, Smexy, and Stupidity" I told them and the laughing started again.

Soon class started and then ended, me and Axel said our goodbye as me and Demyx went to math were we meet up with Riku and Roxas; I sat in front of Roxas, beside Demyx, and behind Riku.

"You and Axel sure are going good," Demyx told me with a wink.

I laughed at that comment "I don't know, I still feel Axel could do so much better" I told him with a smile.

At this Riku turned around in his seat. "That's the point he could, But he didn't which means he likes you," He smiled

"Yeah I guess you're correct like always mister smarty pants," I smiled and stuck my tong out at him. Then I looked out the window to the trees where birds were flying free.

Class was over soon I started to leave but was stopped by Demyx "Are you going to come over to my house today? Everyone is coming to hang," He explained.

"No, I'm afraid not. ….I has planes," I told him with a slight smile.

"K then. Want to walk to lunch together then" He questioned.

"Sure let's go." I told him and we walk off to lunch together. When we got there I sat beside Axel and Demyx

"So what are you doing after school," Demyx asked me.

"I use to be in sports. I loved playing Softball, and the school has a team, the seasons are coming up…so I toughed I'd try out for hind catcher." I told him not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Really, you any good? Cause our team sucks" Riku told me.

"I'm pretty good. Last time I played my team was sent to regional," I'll admit I was gloating.

Axel smirked at this "Then when a game comes up we will have to watch," He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe," I told them. All threw out lunch we laughed and smiled.

Soon we left school and we all went to my house. As I walked into the door my smile faded when I saw a tall brown haired boy, when he turned you could see his dark brown eyes.

He smiled "Hi, Axseil….long time no see."

"D-David w-what are you d-doing here?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen you in three to six months and all you ask is what are you doing here? That's sad Axseil you use to be so loving and willing when we dated," He shrugged "Any way I only came here to talk. Your mom and my mom want to disguise some stuff about you and being adopted," he started to walk up stairs then turned to me "Come on…but leave your friends."

As he stood you could see all of his clothing, Dark jeans with a large belt, and a tight muscle shirt.

"Axseil dear please do as he says," m y mom told me as she sat beside a pretty brown haired girl.

"I'll be back soon." I told my friends and followed David up stairs to my room.

I was reluctant to go into my room with David. Before I went in I looked to Axel to see him looking at me. I bowed my head in shame then went in closing the door behind me.

I turned around to look at David whom was to close for comfort. "What are you doing here? What do you want with me?" I asked I never went above a whisper.

He walked over to me and cupped my chin, I jerked away. He looked hurt by my movements. Then he grabbed my arms in an iron grip and slung me on my bed with him on top of me. "What happened to you? You use to be alive and fun, oh so willing to do anything!" He told me darkly. I whimpered when I didn't mean to.

"You left me! Remember you left me in the clutches of my father, you never cared!" I told him. The memory still burns my nightmares and causes me chills.

He went close to my ear and bit it then whispered in a husky voice "Your right, I never did care I just wanted your body and I'm finally going to get it." He laughed a laugh that caused me to shake in fear.

"P-Please David just… leave me alone, please" I whispered scared my voice would give to with my fear.

"Never," He whispered in my ear. I felt his hand slowly going up my shirt and his other into my pants. I closed my eyes, to scared to move or scream, all I could do is lay there and hope someone comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes will I'm Miss Away, I was wondering about adopting Axseil?" The brown haired woman said.

I was astonished at what I was hearing.

"Kaitlin is her real name. Because of her age she will decide wither to leave this place or not. If you have the paper work then we will get started," Sahara (Axseil's mom) looked sad.

"Is Axseil really going to leave?" Roxas asked me in a whisper.

"Okay so when the paper work is done and before I get her" Sahara cut her off

"If she chooses to go," She corrected.

"Um yes if she chooses to come with us, make sure she dies her hair bake to blond and she changes her clothing of choice. Shall we go out to eat to discuss this further" The women asked.

"Sure, Axel will you tell Axseil what is happening and Tell David we will be bake soon." Sahara asked me.

"Sure no problem Miss S," I smiled and started to walk up stares with everyone as they walked out the door and I heard the car leave.

I walked to Axseil door only to hear her cry out "Please S-Stop. D-David," I opened the door to see this David guy with his hands in her shirt on top of her breast and the other hand in her pants he was kissing her neck as she struggled against him. "S-S-Sto-op," She stuttered "Get o-off"

You could tell she was close to tears as he moved farther but he didn't get far. I had punched him as hard as I could in the face and he was on the other side of the room.

"What do you think you're doing too her!" Demyx was in anger you could tell by the tone in his voice. This probably brings bake memories from Zexion.

"You can't just leave her then walk in and act like you own her!" Sora told him while his twin glared at him.

"What do you care! She belongs to me, no one else!" He screamed at them. "I can do whatever I want with this piece of trash. She's my property."

This guy was really pushing my buttons. "She belongs to no one" I growled and walked over to Axseil, who eyes were still closed. I lightly trailed my finger across her face as she whimpered. She then grabbed my hand held on to it tightly.

I sighed "Leave….now" I demand.

He scoffed but walked to the door, everyone moved out of his way. He stopped then turned to Axseil "Believe me or not. I also came here to warn you, not just claim what is mine," Axseil held my hand tighter at this "Your father is out of jail, he will come for you. Be on guard." With that he left.

I sighed again then sat beside Axseil, who brought herself closer to me and laid her head in my lap. "I hope he is lying. I want my dad to stay in jail and away from me."

I moved a strand of her hair out of her face and as I did I saw a bruise. "Did he hit you?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

Demyx and Zexion sat on the other side of her. Riku sat in the chair and looked out the window, the twins sat at the foot of the bed.

"N-nothing I'm not use to. But to answer your question y-yes," She mumbled. She moved and snuggled into my stomach as if trying to hide. As she moved I saw that his belt left an imprint on her stomach and there was a bruise on her side.

I clenched my fist so tight they turned white.

"It doesn't matter. Please don't worry. I've been hurt worse than this," She explained.

I brought her to my chest and held her there; she gave me one of her don't-worry-smiles that just didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Will we have some bad news for you; David's mom is trying to adopt you" Riku told her.

"She can try all she wants, I'm not going. I never want to see him again." She told us "I would never leave you guys if it was my Chose to make." She smiled. She soon fell asleep in my arms.

"What do we do about this guys? We can't just let her go through this," Roxas asked/told us.

"I know, the question is, is there really anything we can do?" Demyx asked.

"Maybe, if one person is always by her side she want get hurt, or she could stay the night at our house every now and a then," Riku said, you could tell he was just spit balling ideals.

I moved my hand to her stomach and lifted her shirt just so you could see her stomach. You could tell she works out because she has a slight six pack, the ones that actually look good on girls. The only thing that worried me was the scar on her stomach, the imprint, and all the bruises.

"It will take a while for her to get over this," Zexion said "It's not easy to get over something so traumatizing. I just hope she doesn't break by trying to do everything on her own." He explained, Demyx brought him close to himself and held him there. They switch from Zexion being the girl to guy way to fast.

"I think we should go to your house, Axel. It would be safer if we left." Sora told him.

"Good idea," with that I picked her up bridle style and stood there for a sec "Why not Demyx's house he dose live closer," I told them so they surged and we all went to Demyx's room.

When we got there I laid her down on Demyx's bed and covered her up. I sat beside her "Let's play spin the bottle," Demyx declared. So we all sat in a circle at the foot of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my room. The entire room was blue, including the covers that I had over me. I looked around then at the foot of the bed when I heard Axel's voice.

"Why do I always get you," He asked I looked over to see him kissing Roxas. I felt my face burn up. Riku noticed I was a wake and the color of my face. I pulled the covers over my head.

"So you are one of those girls who like Yaoi?" I heard him asked. I could feel all of them staring.

"Yes, I mean no...I mean…..why do you care!" I said frustrated. I heard snickering and I just know Axel is smirking.

I lifted the covers from over my face and sat up. I turned a dark red when I saw Riku and Sora on the bed, with me, making out. I could hear them all laugh at me and my reaction.

Before I knew it Demyx and Zexion where make out, Roxas and Axel where making out. I couldn't take it and I went back under the covers. I sighed "It's too cute."

"Come on out," Axel snickered, as I did his lips crashed into mine.

I loved it when he kissed me. It was always warm, inviting, and held something. It wasn't hard or forced. I heard the others laugh.

**Okay that is chapter 8 I hoped you liked it! Pleases R&R. Tell me what you want and I might give it to you! Enjoy my loves cause the next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all people of the world and anime life! I have a new puppy and her name is Roxas! You can all squeal in delight because I'm thinking/ trying to get a fox and if I do I shall name it Demyx or Axel!**

**Please tell me what you want in the story so I can keep it going!**

**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! But you may love me anyway! **

**Warning, later on in the story their will/might be some descriptive stuff, Yoai, and pain, you have been for warned!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Demyx's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was hiding in the bathroom, making out with Zexion, When Axel walked in with all his fiery glory. He looked concern.

"Where is Axseil? She hates missing school; do you think she's hurt?" He asked going into a rampage.

"Now that you mention it, I heard screaming on my way to school as I past her house. I didn't really think twice about it," I explained just wanting to get back to my sexy, Zexy.

"Why didn't you check it out? She could be hurt," He screamed losing his temper so easily, again.

"She isn't hurt. Stop thinking that way," Zexion said calmly.

"Yeah, Ax no need to lose your temper. Her mom was screaming at her to come out of her room. Nothing less, nothing more," I shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better we will go and see what is happening," Zexion paused as he thought "_After _school," he inquired.

"Fine," Axel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zexion and I shrugged and went back to kissing till the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel can be so dam annoying! It's the end of the day and all he can do is tap his pencil against the desk and mumble faster, faster, faster. It's so _annoying_; I'm ready to hit him!

The bell rang and I slammed my head into my desk "Finally!" I sighed and started to leave. I didn't count on Axel grabbing mine and Roxas' hand and dragging us away to his car.

"Axel, what the hell!" I screamed at him as I was thrown into the back of the car with Roxas on top of me and he speed away.

"We have to see what is wrong with Axseil," He told me the concern in his voice so obvious my anger lowered slightly.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" I asked him, my voice now soft and gentle.

"I can relate to her, I'm surprised she hasn't broken down yet, I did after a couple of days." He whispered.

"I've never seen you care for someone this much before?" Roxas added, "She's a lucky girl to have someone like you around."

Soon we were there and at Axseil's door watching her Mom bang on the door.

"Axseil, pleases come out. It's not that bad I promise you. Please just come out," She begged, you could hear regret in her voice, I wonder why.

"N-No, I won't come out," Axseil told her with a shaky voice.

"Let us try," Axseil's mom jumped at Zexion's words, who was now standing beside us.

"Go ahead but it's a lost cause, I'll go make something to eat," She sighed and left.

I looked around to see the only people not here were Sora, Namine, and Karri.

Zexion lightly knocked on the door and in a gentle voice asked "Axseil, pleases open the door. It's me Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Riku." He told her

There was silence for a minute "No," She said softly "I'm never coming out. I refuse to get hurt again. If I stay in my room no one can hurt me." She said in a shaky voice.

"Come on this is childish Axseil, just let us in," Roxas begged with such a voice that would make your heart hurt.

"N-No" You could hear that she was unsure about this decision.

"Axseil, let us in so we can help you," Axel said in a stern yet gentle voice.

The door slowly opened to reveal a teary eye Axseil. You could see her tear stained face and red puff eyes. "What do you want?" there was no hate or anything in her voice. There was no emotion.

Axel hugged her and dragged her to the bed. The way she looked was sorrowful_. I guess she finally broke_ I thought to myself. "Tell us what is wrong." I asked her.

"He was right;" She mumbled "He is back. I'll get hurt, again."

"Who is back, Axseil who," Roxas asked her.

She got up and walked over to the window "My father, he is back," Her voice was only loud enough so we could barely hear it

Axel walked over to her and grabbed her arms turning her around to face him.

She whimpered in pain and quickly pulled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled back as Axel grabbed my arms; I accidently let out a cry of pain.

Axel pulled back the sleeves on my arms. I had several cuts on each of my arms. They were recently done so they were still bleeding.

My eyes started to tear up again as he looked at me. "Why would you do this to yourself?" He yelled at me.

"Don't you get it! My dad is out of jail, he will come to get me and there is no stopping it. I'm going to get hurt again! My dad always gets what he wants," I yelled back as my vision started to get blurry, and it wasn't because of the tears either. I started to loss myself balance, I felt totally light headed, my body started to sway "H-he want stop. More people are going to get hurt and it will be my fault," This was barley a whisper and the last things I said before I blacked out. The last thing I felt were warm arms encircling my body and bringing me closer to the warmth. Then I was in a sweet black world were nothing hurt, a world of…..nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I caught Axseil as she fell, bringing her body close to me. "Why, Why would she do this" I asked myself as if it was my fault.

"Axel put her on the bed," Zexion directed, I did as told.

Zexion walked over and felt of her head "She has a fever." He exclaimed the looked at the cuts. He walked over to her bathroom and came out with a wet wash cloth in his hand and a first aid kit in the other.

"She wasn't trying to hurt herself," he explained "The cuts are very light. She most likely pass out cause of her fever and all the stress on her body. She will most likely be sick for a few days" His voice was calm and collect like always.

"I've never heard you speak so much," Riku said with amusement and surprise in his voice.

"Yeah okay," Zexion brushed it off like mud on the oldest pair of shoes. The ones you only wear when it's too muddy out and are torn and have no meaning to them.

"She was manly scared, just didn't know what to do or who too go to," I was surprised by the understanding in my voice. I went through the same thing and felt the same way, maybe not exactly the same, but I still understood.

"I'll watch her while she is recovering," I told them as Zexion put the wet cloth over her head.

"I'm sorry," We all turned to Axseil who was half unconscious, her eyes barely opened but enough to see the sad look in them "I- I didn't mean to cause…..so...Much trouble…for you," She whispered.

"Just shut up and rest would ya, don't need you to tired, now do we" I asked her with a smile that usually cheered her up, and it worked she smiled slightly then fell back asleep.

**Sorry it was short! Really I apologize to all of you; I'll try to get the story out faster. I love you all! On to KingdomHearts!**

**Axel "Burn you bakas!" Everything is on fire**

**Demyx "Dance Water Dance" Axel is now all wet!**

**Dark "yeah I did this just for you guys to make up for the shortness. Thanks Axel! Thanks Demyx!"**

**Together "No problem" And they walk away.**

**Dark "You have to love them!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my loves please enjoy this story! I love you all and pleases R&R.**

**Okay I want to rant for just a moment. I have this guy (It's not what you think) who want leave me alone! I have told him to his face that I don't like him, he was a jerk when he moved to my school then decides to obese over me and my twin and it is downright annoying! I hate it! And he most likely stole my twins drawing stuff that I bought her for our Birthday! It is so annoying! If anyone has any advice on this please tell me, ignoring him doesn't work I've tried. And he is trying the guilt trip to get us to date him so that is out of the question to. To those who read this thanks and enjoy the story this is for you!**

~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All week Axel stayed by my side, even when I told him to leave so he wouldn't get sick, he refused to leave me alone. I was happy to know he cared, but I also wanted him to leave so he wouldn't get sick. Axel is too stubborn sometimes.

Right now I am lying in bed with the blanket covering my mouth and nose. Axel is lying at my feet sitting in a chair and his arms crossed with his head laying in it just below my feet. If I move in the slightest he wakes up and asked if I am okay.

I stared down at him as he slept; because of me he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep. I feel bad about keeping him from that, he looks really tired.

I sat up and started coughing. One hand was covering my mouth as I tried to muffle the sounds; the other was holding my stomach. Coughing started to hurt more and more. Like always I started coughing blood. My chest was moving violently as I coughed and my entire body was shacking.

I willed myself to stop coughing before Axel woke up, but to no avail, Axel was now at my side holding my back softly.

When I stopped I leaned into his chest, that warmth that always calmed me down, and started to breath heavy.

Axel slipped into the bed next to me, dragging the covers over both of our bodies. I snuggled close to his form. I felt like a little kid curled up next to him like this. I felt so safe and warm, that's why I worried about what my father would do if he got a hold of him. It would be like Scott all over again.

I shivered, out of coldness, out of fear, out of worry, and out of the thought. Either way tho Axel held me close to him "There is no reason to be scared, no madder what I will always come for you." He whispered before going to sleep. I did my best to stay still for his sack; soon I fell into blissful sleep of blackness.

When I woke up I was still in Axel's arms, he held me tight I don't think I could move even if I wanted to, but I loved it so much. A lass I had to move and he woke up. "Good morning firry head," I smiled showing him just how much better I was.

He smiled "Anything on your mind?" he questioned.

"Actually yes, yes there is," I told him and he looked question at me. "Okay so you know how there is wonderful nothingness when you sleep right?" I asked and he nodded so I continued. "Well, if there is nothing and you can feel that isn't that something. Also it is dark so isn't that darkness? So mainly dose nothingness even excited? Cause even nothing is something but that also means that something is nothing," I told him then pinched the brim of my nose and closed my eyes and thought hard about it. Only to stop when I heard chuckling, deep, yet light, beautiful laughter, I opened my eyes to see Axel laughing he then leaned towards me and kissed the top of my head.

"I see you are okay now," he laughed then smiled.

"Yep" I smiled then looked sad "Sorry for all of the trouble I put you threw."

He looked at me and his smile turned softer and lighter. "Why didn't you just come talk to me or Demyx, even Roxas would have worked. You know you don't have to go through it alone" He told me.

"I know I am sorry. I….I…I'm just so use to not showing when I'm hurting and not letting people know what is wrong. I'm so use to depending on myself, not others. I'm just so use to being alone and going through the pain on my own I" my voice cracked at the last word "I didn't know how to… or what to do." I finally said.

He pulled me closer to him "I know it's hard, but you have to try! We can't help you if you don't tell us, even tell us the thing that hurt most but you have to tell us. We know what you are going through," He told me.

I pulled away "How can any of you possibly know what it is like to feel like this, and fear such things?"

"Because we all went through something similar to what you are going through," he told me I still didn't believe him so he went on to explain. "First Zexion's dad abused him then left for some shank. Second Roxas and Sora where split up after their mom and dad got a divorced, that is why they have different last names and live in separate house, they are lucky they even get to see each other!" I nodded to show him I was following "Third Riku lost both his parents in a fire cause his they were doing drugs and it caught on fire. He now lives with adopted parents. Fourth Demyx became really depressed and had no friends, he started to cut himself, his parents were never home and sooner or later when he turned 16 and they found out he was gay they left him saying they would pay for house and everything tell he was last my mom is never around caused she abused me, I refused to tell dad cause I didn't want to be the reason he was so unhappy by running something like that. Soon she raped me and dad caught so he called the copies. He asked why I didn't tell him sooner and I told him so he would stay happy, he told me that no madder what the only thing that would make him unhappy is me not being happy. So I hurt him more by not telling him and went into a state of depression. I went to therapy and my friends helped me threw it all. And we will do the same for you and `cause none of us want to see you get hurt." He said with his voice a little lower and sadden to the extent of tears.

I looked into his green eyes and saw his tear drop tattoo under his eyes along with his flaming red hair. I stared deep into his eyes "You sad when Demyx had no friends and his parents only left him last year. So how did you all meet?" I asked him.

"We all went to the same consoler so she thought we should all meet and we learned each other's stories and became the best of friends" he explained to me.

"So you haven't been friends long then?" I asked

"Only about a year," he smiled softly at me.

I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him "I'll try," I whispered finally.

"Good that is all I ask for," he smiled his big toohish smile.

"Alright let's get ready for today then! It is Saturday after all!" I cheered with joy and got up and changed clothing

Soon we were ready to go and left to Demyx's house. We went up to his room to find him still asleep. I told Axel to be quite when he was I walked to Demyx's side and smiled, Then I pounced on him and started laughing. "Demyx! Demyx! Come on it's time to get up! I'm board and want to have! Demyx get up!"

Demyx started to laugh and he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug and just lay there "Five more minutes." He mumbled into my ear.

I struggled to get out but it was no use he was to strong. "Demyx come on," I wined.

The Axel joined in and hugged my other side. "I want some love to!" He called and we all started to laugh, I only just now noticed that Demyx was in blue boxer and no shirt and could see his sic pack and muscles.

"Sexy" I mumbled hopping he didn't hear me when I realized I said it out loud.

"Like the view?" he asked so he did hear me.

"Kind of but I think Zexion would like it more," I told him with a smile.

"And Axel like this more," He said as he pointed to my now showing stomach.

I stuck my tongue out "Can we go have fun now, somewhere where none of us are left out so no two people stuff okay. You can so share me," I said in a flirting way that was meant to be flirting but wasn't at the same time.

"Okay so where can we all go then?" Axel asked

"There is a new amusement park there are bound to be rides for three people" He said.

"Is Zexion going to be there?" I said eyeing him.

He blushed and looked away "Yep" he smiled still looking away.

"K then let's go!" I said and tried to get free again but failed. When I did finally get free I fell on the floor off the bed. "You guys are too strong" I complained but smiled "I like it!"

They bother laughed at me.

Soon we were all at the park and waiting for Zexion to show up!

**Yay! This is chapter 10 I hope you like it! Pleases R&R thank you! I hope you keep reading my story! Tell me what I need to improve on and what I need to change to make it better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Last chapter we left off with Axel, Axseil, and Demyx waiting for Zexion at the park! I hope you enjoy please R&R I love you all and thanks for reading!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Demyx's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting by the gate for Zexion because he is to Zexy to leave out! I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of that phrase!

Axseil was standing by Axel she looked a little sad and unwilling to let anyone see, she tries too hard.

Zexion started to walk out from behind a car; I was bouncing up and down and smiling waving him over. He smiled in turn "Hay Zexion, Come on we need to buy the tickets and have fun!" I screamed at him and he jogged over in response.

We knew better then to kiss or be what we are here at this over public place cause of what might happen. People tend to not like gay people. All in all we all bought tickets and walked in.

"Let's go on that thing first!" Axseil said jumping up and down. She was pointing to a giant spear that spins really fast, called the space ship. It spends you so fast you are stuck to the wall and it is hard to move.

"K lets go!" I said just as excited! Zexion shook his head no and Axel laughed as we pulled them to the ride.

When we showed the guy our wrist bands he let us on and we all stood beside each other. As it started me and Axseil tried to lift up are legs. We both did it but the head was harder to lift up off the mat. When we got out me and Axseil were wobbling slightly, we couldn't walk straight and ended up slamming into each other only to fall to the ground laughing.

"That was awesome! Did you see how fast we were going?" Axseil cried with laughter.

"I know, and when we went upside down and didn't fall. That was so sweet! So why don't we ride on that ride next!" I screamed pointing to the spinning cups.

We both jumped up and got in line and Axel and Zexion followed both towering over us. Dang them for being tall! I almost feel sorry for Axseil she is the shortest one in the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zexion's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We rood ride for a few hours, all the time Demyx and Axseil were laughing and smiling. I liked seeing my Demyx so happy, after what he was threw, I just don't want to see him sad again. Axel seemed to be enjoying Axseil's happiness to, maybe more than her.

Right now we are sitting a bench eating cotton candy and ice cream. Demyx and I are sharing a coca just like Axel and Axseil.

"We should ride a big roller coaster next or maybe the freefall." Axseil told us

"You seem like a little kid and this is your first time to an amusement park," I told her with little emotions in my voice.

"This is my first time to an amusement park, it is so much fun," She screamed excitedly while throwing her arms in the air smiling. Axel laughed at her enthusiasm in her. He hugged her and I almost longed to hold Demyx but knew not to.

When we were all done eating we went to the freefall then the biggest rollercoaster in the park. It was night time when we left the park, Axseil was on Axel's back and I and Demyx were holding hands.

We watched as Axel carried her to his car and drove her home. I went to my car with Demyx fallowing me. We sat in the car in silence entail we got to my house.

We both went to my room I started to kiss Demyx and I pushed him down on my bed pinning him to it. I trailed down to his neck and sucked on his sweet spot which I have memorized. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to kiss you when you were smiling like that at the park?" I whispered in his ear causing him to shudder.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and bit my ear as I took off his shirt and he did the same to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took Axseil to my room and laid her on my bed.

"Ashite" (Pronounced, a sh E t A) I heard her whisper.

"Yay I love you to," I mumbled in her ear she moaned a good. I laughed in a husky voice and started to kiss her neck and she moaned my name.

I took off her shirt along with mine and kissed her and tracing down to her stomach but stopped and looked up at her.

"G-Go ahead. D-do it, d-do it A-axle," She said between breaths.

I didn't need anything else as I unzipped my pants and took hers off with mine.

I tried to be as gentle as possible for her. I entered her as she screamed my name. Luckily my parents aren't home tonight.

She started to kiss my neck finding my sweet spot and sucking hard and biting slightly, I moaned with pleasure as I put my hand in her hair and on the small of her back, both her hands going into my hair and bringing me closer to her. As we both came we stopped and laid beside each other in each other's arms breathing hard and sweating. The covers were over us and I brought her body close to mine holding her naked chest close and tight to mine.

"Ashite" She mumbled

"Ashite," I breathed and we both fell asleep like that close to each other. Her head on my chest, the covers over her entire body, and only my head out of the covers as I fell asleep with my head on hers.

**Sorry if you didn't like this part of the story I'm not very good at writing that kind of thing. I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 thank you all for reading and please R&R! **


	12. The Start!

**Hello and good day to you! I hope you enjoy the story! I own nothing by the way.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to being held down. I looked up to see Axel's sleeping from and noticed his arms where around my waist holding me tight. I could get use to this, I love to cuddle!

It took me a few seconds to realize neither of us had cloths on. I blushed a deep red, just like Axel's hair.

I slowly moved out of his grip making sure I didn't wake him up. Once off the bed I found my cloths and dressed myself. After wards I left his room quietly and went to the grave yard after I grabbed some flowers.

When I got to stone that said Scott Sideway I laid the flowers down on the grave. "Hay Scott, sorry it's been so long. I miss you, I hope you are happy. I still love you Scott, but I'm learning to let go and move on. I understand you are no longer in my life." I smiled at the grave "I made some friends, Axel is nice and cute. Demyx is fun and child like, just like a second you. Remember when we always played together and you promised me you would never hurt me and be the best big brother. You did you are the best big brother. Zexion is smart and quite, Riku acts cool even when flustered. Sora is hyper all the time it gives me a headache." She laughed lightly "Roxas is quite but cool. I wish you were here to see how much I've grown." She whispered when a shadow appeared over her and the grave.

"Hello, Axseil. Nice to see you again," A deep husky voice said. Axseil turned around only to come face to face with her worse nightmare. A tall man with brown hair and vibrate green eyes and a wicked smile looked down at her in his brown trench coat his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you going to say hi to your daddy?" He laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and when I noticed Axseil was nowhere to be found I pushed the blankets off me and sat up. I looked from side to side and saw a note on my bed side it read.

_ Dear Axel_

_Sorry I left without telling you or waking you up. I had to take care of something, I will see at you school tomorrow okay. Thanks for a great night ;P lol See you Monday Ax._

_ Love Axseil_

_Ps. Thanks for stealing my heart._

My first thought was I didn't know she could be cheesy; my seconded was what am I going to today?

With that I left my house and went to Demyx's to chill out with him.

"Sup Ax?" Demyx asked as he answered the door, I looked past him to see a shirt less Zexion drinking coffee leaning against the frame heading up stairs.

I looked back to Demyx "Bored, can I hang with you today," I asked him.

He opened the door wide and smiled brightly "Sure thing! Where is Axseil?"

"She had some stuff to do today," I told him as I walked into his house.

The day went by as a blur; we played video games, eat, talked, and then went home to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was lying on a bed. My hands and feet bind to the post. The room was dark and there was only one window. The room was brown color when the lights turned on. I looked out the window to see stars in the sky, but no moon. The bed shifted and made a creaking noise.

I tried to look and see who it was; I felt weight being put on my lower stomach. I looked to the side to see my dad was straddling me, I noticed something sharp and shine in his hand, and I began to whimper.

"Shut up!" My dad screamed at me, he started to cut at my shirt getting my skin in the process.

I wanted to cry out, to scream, but I remember all those times before and closed my mouth and willed myself to hide the pain just like before. When his hands moved down lower then I would have likes I froze, I couldn't help but tense up. "Please dad no, pleases" I whispered. But that only made my cloths come off faster.

I held back screams as my dad began the torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No One's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel met everyone in the hall way before school like normal. "Hay everyone, Where is Axseil?" He asked

Everyone looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she is running late," Demyx said and the bell rang so they all went their separate ways to class

Sooner than later Lunch came around and there was still no sign of Axseil. The Group sat in the lawn instead of the Tables this time.

"Where is she?" Roxas asked.

"Hay it's no far if she skips without us!" Sora said, his brother hit upside the head "What was that for!"

"For being annoying, shut up" Roxas told is clone.

"Do you know what yesterday was?" Said a mysterious voice, the group of friends look at the tree on the other side of them to see David leaning on it with his arms crossed over his chest, "It was the one year anniversary of Scotts death. She would have gone to his rave alone and put flowers on it."

"So what does that matter" Riku asked him.

"Put the puzzle pieces together, man you are slow." David told them.

"He thinks Axseil's dad stole her," Zexion told them. "Might as well check it out."

"K lets go now!" Demyx cheered.

With that they all went to the grave site to see that yes there where flowers but also a cell phone laying on the ground.

"We need to find her. If her dad took her there is no telling what he could do to her" Axel told them.

"I already called the cops, but I can show you where he has her," David said from behind them.

Axel turned around "Why do you care" He yelled at David, the others waited for an answer.

"She is still my friend. Pulse…pulse I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again!" He yelled.

"Then why leave her when she need you," Riku asked him.

"Bye leave I thought I was protecting her. I was the reason she got hurt in the first place, so I thought if I left she wouldn't get hurt again. Her father would look for me and not find her so he would just leave it be, but I was wrong. I didn't want this to happen," He told them.

"What about when you first showed up again, what about that?" Sora and Roxas asked him.

"I was trying to get her to listen to me so I pined her to the bed," he answered.

"And all of those bruises?" Demyx asked

"Her dad got to her long before I warned her. She never told you or anyone. He would find her when she was alone and beat her then leave." He looked them in the eye "I would never hit her."

"Show the way," Zexion told him.

He nodded his head then took off running, the other followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was trying to stop the tears from flowing down my face. I was in so much pain I didn't want to move.

The door opened and my dad walked in. he blind folded me and cut my hands down only to hand cuff them above my head. I felt his hands moving down my side tell they reach my thigh. He kept the left hand on my thigh and moved his right hand to my left breast and began rubbing it roughly. He bit my neck and moved to my mouth to make sure I didn't make a sound.

I wanted to be saved, by anyone, just to be out of here. I'm scared of what will happen tho.

**Thanks for reading this is chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Pleases R&R I love you all.**


	13. The End Or The Truth

**Hello people, I think we may be coming to an end, but I have some more surprise for you so stay tone and find out more at the end of this chapter!**

**I own nothing but this ideal and Axseil so ask before you abuse or use pleases! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things are a little out of it right now. I can't feel my body and I can here Axel's voice in my head.

_I will always come for you, never leave you, I will always be here for you. Axseil I love you!_ It's going over and over again in my head, and it is only making this more painful. To not have Axel here with me, for not knowing if he is save, the possibility that he may be hurt cause of me; it is killing me inside to know that I have lost my warmth, my fire!

I'm scared to tell you the truth, I'm completely terrified. But I'm also happy, happy to see my father, happy to know that no one else is hurt cause of him, happy to know that I'm he only one who is hurting and everyone else is safe and okay. I just wish he would end it already, stop torturing me like this. Stop bring up Scott, my first true love, yes you heard me right and because I'm going to die I will tell you the truth, the whole story of what happened between me, Scott, and David.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hay Scott wait up! Hay I need to tell you something!" I screamed as I ran down the old path way from school we always walked home on. Its night time and the stares are shinning. I'm 14 now, but I was in love with my best friend.

A tall orange haired boy turned around his blue eyes staring into mine. "What do you need to tell me Axseil?" his voice was soft and sweet and just a little deep to add that spine shivering touch.

"This is kind of awkward, but Scott I think I like you." I told him and looked down at the dirt road we were standing on. When he didn't answer I looked up and he was frowning. My blush and smile fell from lips and cheek. He turned away and clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry Axseil, but David" he paused "David already called you. He said he likes you and I'm not going to ruin what we three have because I date you. I like you a lot, but…I can't so pleases don't ask. I care to much to loss you three. I love you Axseil, but pleases don't say anymore." He said I could hear his voice break at the end. This must be hard on him, it must hurt to turn down the person you love.

It hurts more to hear the person you love turn you down and say he can't because of your other friend. "It's okay, I understand." I told him he turned and stared down at me. "But will you be my Big brother then that way we are still more then friends and we can still love each other?" I asked and put my hand gently on his and held his hand to my face as I smiled up at him.

"Sure thing Axseil, thank you." He whispered as his bangs covered his eyes. And we walked home together swinging our arms still holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one year and three months later, when Axseil was 15. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad stop it! Stop, I said sorry pleases leave me alone!" I screamed as my dad began to beat me again, again with a bat. He threw me on his bed, mom was out for a job thing, but I think she just didn't want to hear my screams.

Tears began rolling down my eyes as my dad muffled my screams and cut my clothing and getting my skin with it. All my clothes were off by now and my dad was having fun with me by causing me the most pain possible.

"Axseil! Axseil! Where are you Axseil?" The voice from outside the door screamed.

I moved my dad's hand long enough to scream a half help before he hit me in the stomach and covered my mouth again. Just then when my dad inserted into me again Scott broke down the door and you could see how mad he was, his always clam crystal blue eyes where an ocean in the worst kind of storm clouded over grey to show the range.

Scott ran over and pushed my dad off me and threw the covers over my wreck of a body.

"Why would you do this to her!" he yelled at my dad.

"She is my daughter! You stay out of it boy," my father said in his deep husky voice.

"You have no right to call her your daughter!" Scott yelled and threw himself at my dad and began hitting him, my dad easily switched himself on top and punched Scott in the face but he wouldn't stop he just kept pouching him.

I felt weak, I could only sit there and watch, I felt so vulnerable in this situation.

"Get off of him! Pleases stop hurting him, leave him alone. Hurt me not him let him go! Let SCOTT GO!" I screamed. My dad stopped inches before his fist made contact with Scott's face again.

"Ohhh, so you want him to be safe. Tell me Axseil, do you love him?" He laughed as he got off of him and walked over to me.

"Yes! I still love him I always have now leave him alone," I cried.

"You stupid child!" he yelled and went to hit me but stopped when something or someone tackled him to the ground, it was Scott. They started it out.

I had to turn away and close my eyes. My eyes went wide and I could feel my body's pulse when I heard a gunshot ring out in the room. I looked over to see Scott hit the ground with a thud, I looked to the door to see David standing there looking down where you couldn't see his eyes but you could see him gritting his teeth. His brown jacket flying around with gun held in his shacking hand, pointed where Scott use to be.

I jumped up and went to Scoot's side "Scott, Scott, come on talk to me Scott," I cried holding his limp body to mine as I closed my eyes tight but the tears still fell.

I opened my eyes when I felt Scott's bloody hand go to my cheek. He smiled lightly at me his eyes shining and blood dripping out from the sides of his mouth.

My sight was bleary and I could barely see a thing as tears ran down my face.

"I love you Axseil and I always will. Thank you for being my friend and love." He whispered.

His hand fell from my face and I put my hand where his use to be and screamed.

"NO SCOTT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I cried then whispered "You can't leave me. . . I love you Scott! I love you" I cried

"Goodbye."

That was the last thing he said to me. With his last breath, he said goodbye.

I remember a saying that said 'fate says we all have to say goodbye one day, screw fate let's just keep saying hello'.

I hate goodbyes. I especially hate this one goodbye the most, the tears it is causing, the pain, the heartbreak, all of it. I looked to David to see he was crying "Why! Why did you kill him?" I asked.

He dropped the gun whispered a sorry then ran out of the building. I can't stop crying not to even stop him. All I can hear is my father's laughter ringing in my ears but even that is slowly starting to fade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to know/ end of flash back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember that's how I became a social outcast. I stopped letting people in after that. I stopped talking to my friends. I stopped talking to my family. I just stayed in my own little world, watching the people around me, listening to what they said, how they acted. I just watched the world pass me by. Even when I was put up for adoption I just stared out the widow all day.

I stopped talking to David to. I cried every night mourning the lost life of my first love, my best friend. I thought my life was over. But then Sahara adopted me into her foster home, and I meet Demyx, Roxas, and everyone else. I fell hard in love with Axel, only to end up back like this hurting and in my dad's clutches, being his little toy, and I can't do anything about it but lay here.

Every few nights I still have that nightmare where I'm standing there watching Scott's body fall to the ground; my body being covered in blood, his blood, and my dad's laughter ringing threw out the whole thing.

I tried to hide and make my body small when I heard the door open and my dad's laughter "You can't hide from me, my dear, dear, dear daughter."

I felt the weight being put on the bed as my dad straddled me his hands on both side of my head. He bit my ear and trailed down my neck to my shoulder and he bit it. I held back screams by biting my bottom lip tell it bleed.

"Get off her!" Someone screamed as the door flung open. I tried to look past my dad and my eyes widened when the body weight was taken off and my dad was on the ground with Axel on top of him punching his face only to have my dad reveries it on him.

"Strop it! Stop it! Stop hurting my friends and the people I care about! Just stop it dad!" I yelled and tried to get up only to be held down by the bonds on my wrist and feet.

"Oh, what is this I hear? Has my little Axseil fallen in love again?" He laughed that laugh that hunts my dreams. I couldn't help but cry when I saw blood slowly rolling down his mouth. "Pleases just stop hurting him," I whispered.

He laughed again "My dear you must understand that I only want to see you in pain and so this is how I will hear your screams," He laughed and punched Axel in the face once again.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this! Why do you want to hurt me so much?" I asked or more so screamed at him, it wasn't really a question more than me demanding to know why.

It worked tho; my dad stopped hitting him and looked at me with a cruel smile on his face. "Because you are not allowed to have a better, happier life then me, I want your life to be worse than the one I had so I will personally ruin it for you," He laughed only to have Axel punch him the face and flip him on his back and started to pound his face in  
"Then you are the worse father that ever lived! Parents are supposed to want the best for their Kids!" He screamed.

My father only smiled as Axel's fist made contact with his face over and over again.

"Shhh, Axseil calm down Axel will be okay don't worry," I looked to see Riku petting my hair and whispering in my ear as Demyx and Zexion worked on cutting my hands free and Roxas and Sora worked on my feet.

When I was free Riku handed me his jacket which is big enough to hide everything, it was one of those jock jackets. I was grateful as I zipped it up and said my thanks.

My eyes widen as I heard a gunshot, I looked at the door to see David holding a gun in his hand in the same clothing, the same jacket as when he killed Scott.

I looked over to see Axel and my dad lying on the ground not moving. I jumped up and ran to Axel's side to see he was okay "It's finely over," I heard David say as he walked over to our side.

I looked over to my dad his blood was everywhere, he turned his head to us as I held Axel up in my arms to help him breath. "You should be happy I did this for you," he laughed.

"What do you mean I should be happy, you hurt me and my friends," I told him.

"Yes but if I wouldn't have" He went into a coughing fit but when he stopped he continued "If I wouldn't have hurt you or Scott or threatened David, you never would have meet these people or fell in love with this red head boy." he turned his face to the ceiling and closed his eyes "I give you my blessing, I hope you live happy lives." And with that he breathed his last breath and died with a smile on his face.

"In the end he had your best interest in his mind." I looked to Zexion.

"He really cared for you" Demyx told me.

"Isn't that how it always ends up," Sora said

"Pretty funny, I know right?" Roxas said.

"The bad guy was the good guy in the end," They said together.

"Sounds like a bad book," Riku said.

"I think we should go," David told everyone but turned to Axseil as he got to the door. "By the way Scott knew he was going to die that day, we both did what we did to protect you. If Scott hadn't died or been killed by me, you would have died." He said and walked out the door.

"Is that all you can do is leave! Just like last time, you leave!" I yelled after him

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Axel shaking his head "Give him some time, come on let's go home and get you some clothing on," he told me with a smile. I blushed and looked away but smiled and let them all guide me to their car.

**Wow I told you this would reveal many surprises, but the show isn't over yet! Nope I'm still typing my little fingers away for you guys so I hope you are happy! So I hope you read on to find out what happens next in this exciting story! (I'd like to thank my sister AT Night We Rise for correcting all my error in this chapter)**


	14. Last Chapter Good Bye!

**Hello wonderful People! I told you to stay tune with this so Now are story counties!**

**I Do Not Own KH in any way possible sorry!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axseil P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend; This but begins the woe others must end. This is a quote from Romeo and Juliet; to me it means people, Family, and Friends they always seem to start something. If it is bad, if it is hate then it will most likely it will put threw generous of generous, if you don't end it yourself you will hurt other and someone else will go through the pain and stop it but it may hurt them, more than help them by the time it is over, such as Romeo and Juliet have learned." I looked around at everyone who was wearing black for we were at my fathers funeral. "My father learned that at then, as we will all someday, but maybe if we go head and learn and stop the fighting the things my dad did…in a way it was passed down to him from his own fathers hate and neglect I only wish I could change our relationship and make it a better one. Thanks to all who came today I only have one last thing to say and you may all pay your respects if you wish."

I looked over to Axel who only smiled and nodded. I turned back to all the others, believe it or not there were a lot of people here. "O,I am fortune's fool! Also from Romeo and Juliet, this is for me tho," I turned around to look at my father's body. "I wish I would have realized what a good dad you where before it was too late. Everything you did, even tho I don't understand it, was for me and for not trusting you and for resenting you I am sorry." I turned back o the people "I really do wish my father was here right now, I was taken from him at two young of an age I never truly got what a parent love is but in the end my father showed me how to love, grieve, and appreciate what already have instead of wanting what I don't need. Thank you for coming, thank you my friends for being here with me and always caring." With that I stepped down some old lady came up to me.

"Your father was really a great man, I remember when he helped me out of a tight spot when he was boy. I am sorry for your grate lost," As she said it she walked away and Axel and my friends came up to me.

"Is it wrong I don't feel too sad about this?" I asked them as I looked up at the one who loves.

"Not really, He was your father but you didn't know him enough," Zexion told me.

"It just wired even tho I don't feel too sad about this, I still feel as if a piece of my heart is gone, if there ever was one." I told them.

Axel hugged me then kissed me on the forehead, the people behind him awed while I laughed at all that has happened. "Nah, you will be okay, just like fire your flame is too hot to be put out Babe."

"Whatever gives me a few and we can all leave and do whatever," I said and it was only a few more minutes then we all slip out of site. "Were to my good friends!" I called as we got to the parking lot and we had changed out of our tuxes and dresses. Axel in his dark jeans and pyro lover shirt, Demyx's in light blue jeans and a blue shirt that says Dance water dance, Zexion in all black but in blue his shirt say illusions. Roxas is in dark jeans with a chain hanging on it and a red and black striped long sleeve t-shirt, Sora in the same only his shirt is yellow and black, and Riku in dark jeans with a sliver shirt that says come to the dark side if you want me. And then there is me in dark blue T-shirt black jacket, black chocker with a cross hanging off of it, and a black shirt with red flames on it , like Axel's, that says 'Girlfriends of a Pyro, Hands off Unless You Want to be Burned' Axel got it for me.

"We are going to my house and having some fun with alcohol, ice cream, music, and friends!" Axel cheered

"Sounds like a party," I laughed.

Okay first Riku and Sora and even Roxas are hilarious when drunk and Zexion is pretty fun to. We had a drinking race, I won! Most of us fell asleep in short time.

At school David moved there, if that say anything, he isn't really that bad of a guy and is pretty fun to hang out with. So basically life is now normal…..to some weird out of wake extent if I do say so myself.

I went to college after that and life turned out pretty good. Oh yeah and I wrote a book about everything that happened and I got a lot of money from that, and I'm sure you know who I married and stuffed. Life is good not perfect or great but it is okay and good. I hope you all enjoyed my tell now I have some stuff to do with a very sexy man I know.

**Can you tell I got bored with it? Well I did. So I hope you guys liked this please R&R I love you all and here are your cookies! Bye, bye for now. *The screen catches on fire then turns black wheill you are eating your cookies.***


End file.
